


Part of Us

by LacedClaws



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged Up, Blindfolds, Communication, Consent, F/M, Healthy Relationships, High Heels, Lingerie, M/M, Multi, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Threesome, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26115772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LacedClaws/pseuds/LacedClaws
Summary: Marinette's boyfriend, Luka, has a fantasy. He likes the idea of Marinette having sex with Adrien.Ladybug has a chance encounter with Adrien that derails the fantasy and a curious Chat Noir tries to better understand the relationship that Luka and Marinette have to see where Adrien fits in.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste/Ladybug, Adrien Agreste/Luka Couffaine, Adrien Agreste/Marinettte Dupain-Cheng/Luka Couffaine, Chat Noir/Ladybug, Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Luka Couffaine, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Comments: 35
Kudos: 258





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just to be clear - the characters are aged up to be adults. And there's going to be a lot of detailed sex. Enjoy~!

A tingle shot up Marinette’s spine as she heard the front door to her apartment open. She leaned over the open suitcase with one knee up on the bed so Luka could have a better view of the thin, black lace covering her ass. 

Luka had been with his band all night preparing for the tour they were leaving for tomorrow. Marinette had decided to help him pack his things from home so he’d have less work to do, leaving them more time to play before he had to leave.

The door shut and Luka exhaled from behind her. “Marinette,” he said. She could hear the smirk in his voice.

“Hm?” She looked over her shoulder, feigning innocence.

He scoffed, coming in closer to her, hands resting on the lace that hugged her hips. Nestling his chin onto her shoulder, he looked into the suitcase. “What are you up to?”

“Just helping you pack.” Marinette smoothed out a pair of jeans in the suitcase that didn’t need smoothing.

“Wearing this?” Luka said as his hands slid over her body, one travelling up the lace to caress her nipple, the other finding the bottom of the lace that ended right at the edge of her ass.

Marinette hummed in confirmation, leaning into his touch. His fingers toyed with the hem of the lace, sliding to the front of her lingerie to take advantage of her lack of panties. She laughed lightly and took his hand in hers, pulling away from his embrace. He raised a brow at her as she led him to the side of the bed and had him sit down. Luka smirked and pulled his shirt off.

As much as she wanted to crawl onto his lap and continue, she shook her head with a smile and went back to the closet, pulling one of Luka’s shirts from it and folding it into the suitcase.

Luka watched her, dumbfounded. “You’re actually packing?”

Marinette smiled at him. “It’s late and you leave in seven hours. It’s better to do it now than rush around in the morning.”

“But…” Luka sighed, thinking it over. “Fine, but you don’t have to. It’s my stuff, I should at least be helping.”

He moved to get up and Marinette placed a hand on his chest, pushing him back down. “Sit. Relax.”

Luka had been working really hard lately to prepare for his tour, he deserved a break before leaving. She turned around and dropped a hanger on purpose, bending over in front of him to pick it back up, showcasing her ass.

He growled in frustration behind her.

Smiling to herself, she looked through the closet, thoughtfully touching one of his shirts. “Besides, I like picking out your outfits.”

Marinette plucked the shirt from it’s hanger and showed it to Luka. It was a black, long sleeve, fishnet material. “What do you think?”

Luka smirked. “I think the fans will like it.”

She imagined Luka on stage wearing the shirt, the fishnet revealing his tattoos to everyone, sweat dripping down his body from playing under the hot lights. Fans screaming for the music to keep playing as their eyes were locked on Luka, pining over him. Marinette loved watching Luka perform on stage and she was certain she wasn’t the only one who enjoyed it for just the music. She wanted people to look at him the same way she did.

She folded the fishnet shirt up neatly and packed into the suitcase.

Luka watched her, amused. “You seem alright with that idea.”

“What idea?” Marinette asked as she continued packing.

“That fans might be thinking of me in  _ ways _ .”

He didn’t look embarrassed or shy about it. Nor did it seem he was judging Marinette, fishing for a sign that she wanted him to be with someone else because she didn’t love him anymore. Instead, he was propped back on his elbows, looking at her like he wanted more.

Marinette felt her cheeks warm, turning back to face the closet. “And what if I am?”

“I’d find it hot.”

She glanced at him when she moved back to the suitcase. He was smiling, but his gaze was serious.

Luka continued, “I get it. I’m turned on by the thought of others finding you attractive too.”

“Me?” Marinette couldn’t help but laugh. “I’m just a regular person. I don’t have fans lined up to be in my presence.”

He smiled as Marinette shut the suitcase, signaling she was done packing. “People still look at you. And, I find it hot,” Luka said, emphasizing his words.

She straddled his lap, his hands instantly falling to her lower back to support her. “Really?” she said, trying to tease more out of him.

He hummed in confirmation, hands sliding down to her ass. “I also like the idea of you getting pleasure from someone else.”

A burst of excitement ran through her. She leaned in, her lips brushing against his ear. “You do?”

He groaned and bit her shoulder for a moment before flipping her over on the bed so he was on top of her. She gasped at his sudden movement and wrapped her legs around his waist, smirking up at him.

Instead of moving in closer to her, he watched her curiously. “Do you like that idea?”

Somehow, he had taken what she thought was sexy foreplay and turned it into what seemed to be an actual conversation. She looked up at him, wondering if she was mistaken. “What?”

Luka kissed her wrist. “Of you being with someone else.”

He genuinely wanted her answer. Marinette wasn’t sure what to say. She had never thought of being with someone else since dating Luka. While the idea of it seemed fun a moment ago when she thought they were simply turning each other on, she didn’t think of it as anything more than a mere fantasy.

“Like… in real life?”

Luka chuckled and laid down beside her, hand tracing her arm. “Yeah.”

Of course he meant real life. That was a dumb question. Her brain felt like it was simultaneously moving at lightning speed at the excitement of his question and stumbling through mud trying to figure out how she felt about it.

“Why?” Marinette decided it might be better for Luka to say more things while she figured out what she thought about this idea. 

“Well,” he said, adjusting his posture like he was trying to gain more confidence. “I’m going to be away from you for a while. And I was thinking about you being with someone else while I’m away.” 

Marinette sat up. “You’re only going to be gone a week. I mean, I’ll miss you, but it doesn’t mean that I’d cheat on you to get sex when you’re not here.”

Luka sat up, stumbling over his words, “No, I don’t mean… I know that. It’s not—” He sighed, collecting himself. “What I meant to say, is that I was  _ fantasizing  _ about you being with someone else while I’m away.”

“Oh.” That had a different meaning. “You were?”

Luka moved to sit behind her, wrapping his arms around her. “I was. I like the idea of you being with someone else and then telling me every detail about what happened.” His hands gently slid across her lingerie.

Marinette leaned into his touch. “You like that idea?”

“I do. But I’m only interested in it if it’s something you want to do for yourself.”

Luka’s hand moved to her breast as he kissed her neck. She was glad Luka was keeping himself entertained while she tried to figure out an answer. They had talked about things similar to this before, but it was always philosophical. This time it seemed like they were deciding on if they wanted to take action on their thoughts and it made Marinette take even more consideration with her responses.

“Wouldn’t that be complicated though? How are you supposed to find someone that wants to have sex with someone who’s already in a relationship?”

He stopped fondling her and hugged her close. “Does that mean you’re interested?”

“Maybe? I just… feel like it would be tricky.”

He smiled into her neck and she couldn’t help but smile as well from feeling his excitement about this.

“Well,” He kissed her neck. “Do you have anybody in mind?”

She sighed, thinking it over. “I don’t think I like the idea of being with a stranger.”

Luka nodded. “I figured that would be the case. I think I would also prefer for them to be someone we trusted.”

It was comforting to hear him say that. “But that would only leave people we know and wouldn’t that be weird?”

“It could be. I think if you asked someone who was a friend that you trusted, it wouldn’t be weird. Especially if they wanted to.”

Marinette turned around to face him. “Why does it sound like you have someone in mind?”

Luka shrugged. “I said I had been fantasizing about this.”

Not only was her boyfriend imagining her with someone else, he had a specific someone else in mind when he was fantasizing. “Who?”

“Adrien.”

“Adrien?” Marinette slid off the bed and started pacing. Out of everyone they knew, he picked Adrien? He was very well aware of how much she crushed on Adrien before dating Luka. While her feelings for Adrien had mutated into purely friendship, wasn’t it dangerous to involve yourself with someone you once had feelings for? What if those feelings came back? Was Luka not concerned about this?

Luka lounged on the bed watching her pace with a smile. Marinette stopped and stared at him. “Why are you smiling?”

“Because that suggestion got a nice reaction from you.”

“Nice?” She crawled back onto the bed. “How is this nice?”

“Adrien is our friend. We both trust him. I’m certain he would never do anything to hurt you or me or us. And, he’s attractive.”

Marinette stared at him.

“What? I have eyes.” Luka shrugged. “And more importantly, I know  _ you _ find him attractive.”

“But Luka. You know I had a massive crush on him before I started dating you.”

Luka nodded. “Yeah. That’s how I know you find him attractive.”

Marinette felt like she was going to explode. “That’s not the point! The point is that I once had feelings for him. What if that happens again?”

He watched her. “Will that cause you to stop having feelings for me?”

It wouldn’t. Luka wouldn’t do anything to make her stop loving him. “You wouldn’t be jealous?”

“If you had feelings for Adrien? Why? I like him. I like how it feels knowing that you have feelings for me. Why would it be a bad thing if Adrien were to feel that too? Besides,” Luka’s hand found hers. “Kagami and him broke up what… almost a year ago? I don’t think he’s seen anyone since then.”

“And that’s going to make him feel okay to have sex with someone who’s already in a relationship?”

“No. That’s not at all what I’m saying. I’m saying, if he’s okay with involving himself like that in someone else's relationship, it might be nice for him to feel… affection like that again. All he ever does is work and take lessons now. He’s probably the most multi-talented man alive. But… I’m not sure if he’s happy, you know?”

It was true. Adrien hadn’t quite been himself since Kagami had to move overseas, forcing them into a long distance relationship that they ended up calling quits on. She couldn’t believe that Luka had put this much thought behind a sex fantasy, but maybe he was onto something with his idea. 

“So… what, are you saying you’d want an open relationship?”

Luka pondered a moment. “I’m saying, I’m into you having sex with him. And I’m saying, that if for some reason feelings got involved, I wouldn’t be mad about it. But for right now, for this week when I’m gone—” Luka moved behind her, his hands moving up her thighs. “—I’m looking forward to the idea of you telling me all about what you and Adrien did together.”

Luka talking about her and Adrien like that sent a shock of warmth through her. She spread her legs, allowing his hand access to her pussy. When his fingers brushed lightly against her, she shivered. His mouth was at her ear. “I want to know if Adrien touched you like this. How good it made you feel.” He used his other hand to pull the strap off her shoulder, revealing her breast, his fingertips lightly toying with her nipple. “I want to know if he teased you gently like this or if he gave you everything you wanted.” At that, Luka palmed her breast roughly, using his other hand to slide a finger into her. Marinette couldn’t help but let out a moan.

She couldn’t help but be curious about the things Luka was whispering into her ear. The ways Adrien would touch her—how he would fuck her. Luka seemed excited to know these answers too, and it made Marinette wonder what else Luka would be interested in.

Marinette removed Luka’s hand from her and turned around to face him. The lust in his eyes being replaced with concern as if asking if she were okay. She straddled his lap and smirked feeling his cock pressed up against her clit through his jeans. 

“Would it be okay if I kissed him?” Marinette said, brushing her lips against his. 

Luka groaned, concern vanishing as he slid his hands down to her ass. “Of course. Kissing is fun.”

Their lips crashed into each other, hot and wet, tongues gliding over each other. There was nothing boring about familiarity, but the idea of kissing Adrien sent a spark through her. She pulled back from Luka, wondering where else she could take this.

Her gaze wandered down Luka’s body. “And I can kiss him anywhere?”

“Anywhere you’d like.”

She kissed Luka’s mouth again before she started trailing kisses down his body. She knew Luka’s body well, but she didn’t know Adrien’s. Not like this. Marinette looked up to see Luka leaning back against the suitcase for support, biting his lip, watching her. She wondered if he was imagining her treating Adrien like this too. Her kisses met the waistband of his jeans. 

Marinette sat up, hands undoing his zipper. She pulled down on his waistband, revealing his long, hard cock. Adrien had already revealed most of his body from being a model, but she had never seen what he looked like in this regard.

She met eyes with Luka. “Anywhere?”

“Oh god, yes,” Luka said, his voice low.

She couldn’t help but smile before bending down and placing a firm kiss on the head of his cock. Marinette looked up at him like she was done with him and he gave a short, frustrated laugh at her teasing, involuntarily bucking his hips up towards her.

She trailed a finger up and down his length. “Are you sure you’d be okay with me doing this to Adrien?” Her voice was teasing, but she honestly wanted to check in with him.

Luka laughed. “With what? Teasing him?”

They smiled at each other before Luka’s gaze became soft, his voice firm and confident. “I like it all as long as it is something you are comfortable with.”

Marinette pulled herself up to sit on his lap, kissing him. “I love you.”

“I know that,” Luka replied, fingers tangling through her hair. “I love you too.”

She kissed him again, long and slow, and when she pulled away he brought her in for another. They continued kissing, passionately, tongues finding each other. Marinette had wanted to give Luka a blowjob, teasing him about what she could do to Adrien, but now she didn’t want to stop kissing him. And it seemed Luka wanted the same.

His cock twitched against her clit. “Fuck.” She exhaled, getting up to retrieve a condom. Luka finished removing what was left of his clothes. 

She handed the condom to him and he put it on as she kissed his face, moving down to his neck. His hands guided her back on top of him and they resumed making out. Marinette broke free from the kiss, Luka gasping for breath. She lined herself up with him. “You’d want me to do this with Adrien?” She lowered herself onto Luka, feeling him fill her up slowly.

“Fuck yes,” Luka said, watching. 

Luka’s enthusiasm for her being with Adrien turned her on more than she expected it would. She could only imagine the sex Luka and her would have after she told him all the details of her and Adrien together. That is, if they had sex. She pushed the details of actually asking Adrien aside, and instead, relished in the fantasy that Luka had created.

Marinette began to move, sliding up and down on Luka. “Like this?” 

Luka groaned in pleasure. “Yes. Like that. Adrien would feel so good if you did this.”

Hearing him say that lit a fire in her, thrusting harder onto Luka before settling into grinding against him. Her imagination ran off to Adrien having sex with her while Luka watched them. She knew that wasn’t part of Luka’s plan, but she couldn’t help herself with being turned on by the idea.

Luka sat up, pulling her close. “I think if you were with Adrien,” he said, seeming to have caught on to Marinette’s response to what he last said, “he would make sure that you came before him.”

He helped her grind against him, pressure building up until she couldn’t take it anymore, a rough moan escaping her. Luka pushed her onto her back and thrust inside of her, quickening his pace. She wrapped her legs around him and he shuddered, breathing into his orgasm. 

Luka flopped down onto her, both of them unmoving, trying to catch their breath. Eventually he pushed himself up, kissing her on her neck before looking into her eyes. She smiled at him, both of them breaking out into laughter. The rush of talking about Adrien during sex faded after they had orgasmed, making the conversation feel more real and spiking her nerves. She could tell Luka was feeling the same way from his own laughter.

He got up to remove the condom, and she went to the bathroom. When she came back, he was laying in bed, still naked. He had removed the suitcase from the bed. She hopped into bed and curled up into him. He kissed her cheek and caressed her arm with his hand. 

“Are you alright?” he asked.

Marinette hummed, nodding her head. She was very much alright.

“Good. You know… if this is something that you want to just stay as a fantasy, that’s alright. I don’t want to push you into anything just because you know I’d like it.” He pressed his lips against her head and stayed there.

“No,” Marinette said, pulling back so they could look at each other. “I… like this idea too. I just,” she sighed, “I’m not sure how to actually go about starting this. If he’d even want to in the first place.”

Luka snuggled into her. “I think being straightforward and asking is a good place to start.”

“But what if he says no? That’d be so embarrassing.” 

“It might be. But I don’t think you should be ashamed of your own sexual desires as long as you’re respectful to the other people involved. And I don’t see you pressuring Adrien to have sex with you, so I think everything would be okay.”

She would never pressure Adrien like that. “What if he says yes? Do you think that would cause any problems?”

“As long as you’re open to him about our own relationship and what is expected out of this, there shouldn’t be anything dramatic or malicious happening.” He shrugged. “I just don’t see Adrien causing problems for us.”

Marinette didn’t see Adrien causing problems either. If anything, she was more worried about him getting emotionally hurt through this. But, if he knew everything from the beginning, he wouldn’t be sidelined by anything. He would know what to expect. And if Marinette made it clear from the beginning that Adrien could say no, there shouldn’t be any pressure on him.

Now she just had to get her nerves under control to ask him.

“Aren’t you working with Adrien tomorrow?” Luka asked.

She was. Marinette didn’t realize she’d be able to deal with this fantasy idea so soon. She whined and fell into Luka’s shoulder. “I am. What am I going to do?”

Luka laughed and hugged her close. “You’ll be fine. And if you don’t get the courage up to do it, then you just won’t do it. And that’s fine.”

They continued discussing details and any concerns before drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thanks for reading! Pee after sex to help prevent UTI's! Byyyyyyye!


	2. Chapter 2

Adrien’s hair was tousled, bare feet on the couch he rested upon. His tight jeans paired with a thick, knitted sweater and soft, pleading eyes made Marinette’s heart melt. He smiled, looking away, lifting the collar of his sweater to his chin. The perfect boyfriend look. Someone who would welcome you home by wrapping you up in his warm arms and cuddling with you on the couch to talk about your day. 

How could she ask him if he wanted to have sex with her?

The shutter went off and Adrien removed his hand from his collar, tilting his chin to a different angle. The shutter went off again.

Marinette was assigned to take care of the outfits the models wore for their photoshoots. Today was a shoot for Adrien. Conveniently, the same day Luka had left her with the thoughts of sleeping with Adrien while he was away. It was an enticing thought, but the image of Adrien as a sweet boyfriend made it hard for her to imagine approaching him to ask if he wanted to get naked with her and have some fun while her boyfriend was away.

The photographer declared that he was ready for the next outfit, so Adrien made his way over to Marinette. He pulled off his sweater, revealing his toned torso and handing it over to her with a smile. Marinette made sure to do no more than glance.  _ Damnit Luka.  _ She had worked with Adrien before like this, and while she appreciated Adrien’s physique, she had an easy time keeping any physical thoughts at bay. However, Luka’s suggestion was making it difficult to keep her thoughts strictly professional.

When she turned back to Adrien after returning the sweater to it’s hanger, she found he had already removed his pants. He handed them to her before casually readjusting a strand of hair that had fallen in front of his eyes. She smoothed the jeans in her hands, fixating on the tight black boxers he wore. They hugged his thigh muscles and his perfectly sculpted ass. A faint trail of hair on his abdomen pulled her gaze lower to the bulge his tight boxers failed to conceal. His angular hip bones left just enough room to where she could slide her thumbs under his waistband, practically begging her to free his body from its final constraints. 

“Marinette?” Adrien said, snapping her out of her thoughts, his hand resting casually on his shoulder, nodding towards the set. “I think the photographer may be getting impatient.”

Sure enough, the photographer was shooting looks at her, mumbling something to his assistant while Marinette was standing there, caressing pants, not doing her job.  _ Damnit Luka.  _ She tossed the pants on a hanger and swiftly handed Adrien a different pair of jeans for the next outfit. He pulled them on as she unbuttoned the shirt he was to wear, taking it off of the hanger. Once he was done with the jeans, she gave him the shirt to put on. Adrien fidgeted with the shirt’s fit as Marinette fixed his collar, making sure just enough buttons were undone at the top.

He held out one arm for her to style the cuff. She rolled back the sleeve, revealing his forearm and doing her best to ignore the desire to trace his veins with her thumb as she did so. Styling the other cuff, she cursed herself for being this attracted to forearms while she was working. She stepped back and examined Adrien’s outfit.

“What do you think?” Adrien subtly threw a few poses at her. 

Marinette hummed in thought. “We should do a front tuck.”

“You’re in charge.” Adrien said, undoing his jeans and tucking the shirt in. 

Marinette felt her face flush, pushing thoughts away as she helped him tug his shirt in place before fastening his jeans. She took a step back and admired her work before gesturing for him to go back on set.

Adrien stopped by hair and makeup before plopping himself on the couch and immediately seducing the camera. He gazed at the camera like he was challenging it. Looked away casually, making sure his shirt was revealing just enough skin, showcasing his collarbone. His hands rested in innocent places that still somehow made Marinette’s mind race with ideas. This was a completely different Adrien than sweater Adrien. Perhaps Luka was on to something.

When the photographer was done with the outfit, Adrien came back to her, uncuffing his sleeves. He sighed dramatically. “I just want to go home and sleep.” He gasped like he had an idea. “Or play video games. It’s been so long since I’ve played video games.”

Marinette took the shirt from him when he handed it to her. It was like he had no recollection that he had just been sexily performing for the camera while his friend had been watching. Adrien was a true professional, and Marinette felt a twinge of guilt for thinking of her friend in the ways that she was while they were at work. Maybe she would get the courage to bring up Luka’s idea to him when they were hanging out outside of work, but for now, it wasn’t the time.

“Well, there’s only a couple more outfits left. It shouldn’t be too long.” Marinette responded with a smile, buttoning his shirt back onto the hanger.

Adrien frowned at her. “Yeah, except that I have fencing practice after work.” He stretched his neck and sighed again.

Their conversation was broken as staff members started to chatter, like they were worried. The photographer spoke up so everyone could hear him. “Alright, everyone. We’ve just been informed that an akuma is on the loose. We don’t know where it will be heading, so we should just relax, and continue with the shoot until further notified.”

Adrien took a couple steps towards the photographer. “I have to go to the bathroom.”

The photographer sighed, giving Adrien an impatient look. “Fine, but make it quick.”

Marinette waited for Adrien to leave before she spoke up, holding the steaming machine. “I need to fill this up with more water, be right back!”

The photographer waved her off as Marinette left the room, jogging to a supply closet to hide in before transforming.

* * *

  
  


“Detransformation.”

Plagg turned to Adrien expectantly as soon as he appeared. 

Adrien shrugged and gestured to his body, still shirtless from leaving mid-shoot. “Sorry.”

“Whatever, I know where your bag is,” Plagg mumbled, exhausted and annoyed. He barely finished his sentence by the time he drifted through one of the walls in search of camembert. 

After the fight, Adrien had attempted to return to the bathroom he told the photographer he had gone to, but on his way back, the photographer was heading there himself, probably in search of Adrien. The supply closet he had ducked into instead didn’t make sense for him to be in, but with so much practice under his belt, the excuse of _ I was hiding when the akuma attacked _ always seemed to work. With how often he used the excuse, he expected people thought of him as a scaredy cat.

He felt bad leaving Marinette alone without a model. She was zoning out a lot today and it worried him that something was bothering her. Whatever was going on in her life was causing issues between her and the photographer and Adrien leaving for so long probably wasn’t helping. Taking a deep breath and counting to three, he decided it was enough time to come out of hiding and get back to work. 

The hair on the back of his neck stood up when the door started to open from the other side-his brain rummaging for the excuse he had prepared. Instead of a staff member casually looking for supplies—or their runaway model, a flash of red and black barreled in, slamming into Adrien, knocking him to the floor.

The door slammed shut as he registered the familiarity of Ladybug on top of him. She cursed under her breath so close to his ear he could feel it. Typically, he would lay back, smile and make a joke to tease her.

But he was not Chat Noir. So he bit his lip to keep quiet, trying to get up instead. Propping up onto his elbows and lifting his knees, he froze and put his legs back down when he realized one slipped between her thighs.

“Adrien?”

He swore his heart stopped beating when he heard her say his name. Their eyes met, but only for a moment as he watched her gaze move lower down his body. He swallowed thickly, becoming keenly aware that he was shirtless, lying beneath Ladybug. Her hand was resting on his stomach and she looked like she was contemplating what to do with it. Adrien stayed motionless, scared that if he were to do anything, she would take her hand away.

Her fingers moved slightly over his skin and Adrien felt as if he might implode. He must have breathed a little too loudly because she quickly looked up at him and climbed off of him. “I’m sorry. Are you okay?”

_ No.Touch me again. _

Adrien looked up at her, fumbling for a more appropriate thing to say, “I was… I uh, was in hiding.”

Ladybug looked like she wasn’t fully comprehending what he was telling her. It felt silly saying it to her.

“The akuma.”

Her eyes widened. “Oh! Right. The akuma. Well, it’s gone now.” She stretched a hand out towards him. “Here.”

They took each others forearms and she helped him up. Neither of them let go and Adrien looked down when he felt Ladybug’s thumb gently move over his forearm. Why was she lingering? She didn’t linger with Chat Noir. He wanted to comment on her behavior but worried that would be too Chat Noir of him. It was so easy to be Chat Noir with her—he’d been doing it for years. But right now, he was Adrien. How was Adrien supposed to be around Ladybug?

Ladybug's fingers trailed down his forearm, Adrien’s following suit until their hands were in each others. They had never touched each other so softly with purpose. This wasn’t accidental. Adrien was certain that Ladybug meant for her hand to be in his.

“Can I…” Ladybug’s eyes met with his, eventually settling on his lips.

Adrien’s pulse raced.  _ Can you what? Yes. Whatever it is, the answer is yes. _

It took him a moment to figure out speech again, but he managed a simple, “What?”

She bit her lower lip as if deciding to continue.

_ Say it. _

“Can I… kiss you?”

He felt as if his breath was knocked out of him. Adrien leaned in closer, brushing his lips against hers. Her lips met his, soft and gentle. 

Even though the kiss itself was short-lived, they were both breathing heavily, remaining a mere inch from each other.

“Can I...?” Adrien asked this time.

Ladybug’s response was another kiss, deeper this time. Her hand found his bare chest and her mouth parted from his. “Is this alright?”

Adrien nodded. He wanted her hands all over him and he wanted to touch her too. “Is this okay?” he asked, gently sliding his hands around her waist.

“Yes,” she said breathily. Her lips crashed back into his, hands gliding around to his back to pull him closer. 

He tumbled forward, pushing her up against the closet door. A soft moan escaped her lips and Adrien pulled back. “You alright?”

“Yeah,” she replied, hands threading through his hair to pull him in for a kiss. Her leg slid up the side of his, his hand gliding up her thigh. She moaned against his lips, pushing her body against his. He moved his hands to her ass, helping lift her up to where she seemed to want to be, her legs wrapping around his waist.

They pulled back and looked at each other as if confirming this was what they both wanted to do. This was something Adrien had dreamed of for years. He always assumed if it were to happen, he would be Chat Noir—he was much closer to her than Adrien was. But if Ladybug wanted to look at  _ Adrien _ this way—touch him this way—he was more than happy to oblige. 

When neither of them backed down, they both broke into a nervous giggle. Adrien kissed her forehead before lightly pressing his own against it. They stayed there for a moment, just being with each other. He gasped when she pulled her legs in tighter, bringing him closer to her and pressing her lips against his. He smirked against her mouth and pressed her firmly against the door. She made a pleased sound and Adrien wanted to figure out how to make more of them. 

He grazed his teeth against her neck and she moaned softly, grinding against him. His teeth found the collar of her suit and he growled in frustration knowing full-well that her suit wasn’t moving an inch off of her unless she detransformed. He glanced off to the side, in search of something in the closet that could blindfold him. As much as he wanted to know who she was, especially now, he respected her decision to keep her identity secret. Deep down, he knew that was the right decision.

Adrien was pulled from his search when he felt Ladybug’s mouth on his neck. His whole body tingled from it. “Just don’t—”

Ladybug quickly pulled back, looking at him in question like she had somehow hurt him.

“I… I was just going to say to not… leave any marks.”

Adrien cursed himself. Now was not the time to think about work. He would quit modeling in exchange for doing whatever Ladybug and him wanted to do together. Hell, the makeup artist could probably take care of whatever Ladybug wanted to do to him right now. Why did he stop her?

Her eyes lit up in understanding. “Right. I’ll be gentle then.” She brought her lips to his collarbone, lightly kissing along it. 

Adrien let out a sigh, half in pleasure, half frustration. He pushed his hips against her and she gasped, smiling teasingly at him. Adrien’s thoughts went back to figuring out how to properly get her suit off of her as he brought her in for another deep kiss, hands gripping her ass.

They both stiffened, pulling away from each other when the door pushed against them like someone was trying to open it. A woman’s voice came from the other side, “Hello? Is anyone in there? Adrien?”

“Is—” Adrien cleared his throat, his brain automatically going to the scared Adrien charade. “Is it safe to come out now?”

Ladybug slowly dropped her legs from his waist, standing against the door. Adrien gave her an apologetic look. He shouldn’t have replied. He should have just pretended he wasn’t there and that the door wouldn’t open. He could have claimed to be sick and gone home. He could have taken Ladybug home with him. They could have all the privacy they wanted there.

“Yes, it’s safe. The akuma has been gone for a while now. We’ve been waiting on you.”

Adrien pressed his head against the door. Of course they were waiting for him. If he wasn’t there they couldn’t get anything done. “Yeah. Okay. I’ll be out soon.”

“Hurry it up.”

Footsteps left the door, bringing silence back around them.

“Sorry,” Adrien said to Ladybug.

“It’s okay. Maybe… we could do this again sometime.” Ladybug looked up at him, hopeful.

She wanted to do this again? Excitement sprung through him at the thought of doing things like this on a regular basis with her. “Of course. Yeah. We can do that.”

She smiled at him and he wanted her to smile at him like that forever. Her hand found the doorknob, pulling the door open a bit. “Then I’ll see you later.”

He wanted to kiss her goodbye, but settled for trailing his fingers down her arm. “Yeah.”

Once the door shut behind him from the hallway, he leaned against the wall, catching his breath. Ladybug kissed him. He kissed Ladybug. It was leading to something more. She wants to see him again. See him again to do more things like that.

He pushed himself off of the wall, suppressing shouts of joy so Ladybug wouldn’t hear him, as he danced barefoot down the hallway back to work.

* * *

  
  


Adrien shut the front door to his apartment and leaned against it. “Plagg.”

Plagg flew out from his bag, this was the first time they were able to be alone all day, so he hadn’t been able to explain to him what had happened.

“Plagg, the most wonderful thing happened today,” Adrien said as he wandered down the hall to his bedroom, flopping down onto the bed with a happy sigh.

“Does it have anything to do with cheese?”

Adrien chucked a pillow at him, which he just phased through. “What? No.”

“Then that’s not the most wonderful thing.”

“Plagg,” Adrien whined. He wondered if Ladybug ever had this much trouble talking with Tikki. “It’s about Ladybug. We saw each other today.”

“Yeah, I know. The akuma. The battle. Chat Noir and Ladybug. Why are you so excited about that? It happens all the time.”

“No.” Adrien rolled on his bed, remembering what happened. “In the supply closet. After you left.”

“After I left…? So you mean…” Plagg flew closer to Adrien, actually taking interest. “This has happened before, but you’ve never been like—” he waved his arms at him, “—this.”

Adrien grabbed a pillow and held it tightly in his arms as he nodded at Plagg. “She kissed me.”

Plagg watched him steadily. “Are you sure it wasn’t for like… a reason? You know you and Ladybug have kissed a few times due to Akuma.”

“No.” Adrien batted a hand at him, Plagg nimbly dodging. “Like a real kiss.” He blushed thinking about everything else that happened after the kiss as well. 

“Oh… huh.” Plagg flew over to Adrien’s nightstand, rummaging through a drawer for cheese.

“What? Plagg, it’s not like I learned her identity by kissing her. And she doesn’t know I’m Chat Noir. It’s fine. We’re not breaking any rules…”

Plagg looked up at him. “Oh, no it’s not that. I just thought Ladybug had a boyfriend.”

Adrien sat up, a cold chill running through him. Ladybug’s boyfriend. That’s right. Adrien knew she had a boyfriend. She’d been dating him for years. She told Chat Noir when they first started dating. Shortly after Kagami and him started dating.

“But… Ladybug wouldn’t cheat on her boyfriend.” He knew Ladybug well enough to know she wouldn’t do something like that to someone else. “Maybe... maybe they broke up.”

Plagg shrugged. “It’s not like you know who she is in real life. Has she said anything to you about her boyfriend lately?”

“No, she hasn’t.” 

When they had both started dating, Chat Noir and Ladybug would talk about their partners to each other, leaving out details to keep their identity secret. They even gave each other advice. But after Ladybug grew more confident with her relationship, and Adrien’s started falling apart due to Kagami moving overseas, they both just stopped talking about it. He hadn’t heard Ladybug talk about her boyfriend for a long time. Maybe they really did break up. Maybe it had only happened recently, so Ladybug didn’t have the chance to tell Chat Noir. It’s not like they spoke about their personal lives all that often together.

“So then how do you know?” Plagg asked between bites of cheese.

“I’ll just ask her. She probably just hasn’t told me yet.” He couldn’t imagine that Ladybug would cheat on her boyfriend. Ladybug wouldn’t hurt someone like that. He would just ask her as Chat Noir and then Adrien could meet up with her again. 

* * *

Marinette twirled on her office chair with a squeak of delight. “Tikki, I kissed Adrien! And he liked it. And he wants to do it again.” She touched her lips before breaking into a grin. It was just as good as she thought it would be, if not better. She couldn’t believe how willing Adrien was to be with her. Luka would love this. She couldn’t wait to tell him all about it. 

The possibilities for what else could happen in the future ran through her head. She stopped herself, shaking her head and pulling out her phone. “I should text Luka about what happened.”

Tikki hopped down onto her desk and touched her hand. “Marinette.” Her voice was serious.

Marinette stopped before she even opened the text box. “What is it? Are you okay?”

“Marinette… I know you’re excited but, that was  _ Ladybug  _ that was with Adrien. Not you. What would happen if Luka brought it up to Adrien?”

“No,” Marinette dropped her phone onto the desk and stood up, pacing the room. “No, no, no.” Tikki was right. Adrien didn’t know who he was making out with. All he knew was that he was with Ladybug. If Luka knew that she made out with Adrien and they talked, Adrien would have no recollection of this. She stopped dead in her tracks and looked at Tikki. “Did I cheat on Luka?”

Tikki took her time trying to figure out what to say. “Technically no? Luka did give you say it was alright… but… he did also say he wanted to know about what happened.”

“But I can’t do that because Adrien doesn’t know.”

“Right. I think it would be dangerous if you told Luka. If the two of them talked about it, they could piece together that you’re Ladybug.”

Marinette sat down on the bed, shoulders slumped. “What did I do…” She groaned. “Not only that, but Adrien didn’t even know he was getting himself involved in an open relationship. I didn’t do anything right.”

Tikki flew to Marinette and sat in her hands. “You made a mistake that regular people could never have to deal with. You don’t get the luxury that say, Nino and Alya had.”

Nino and Alya knew each other with or without their Miraculous. While they didn’t end up staying together, it was so easy for them to not keep secrets. She had to keep a big part of her life secret from Luka, even when Ladybug met with him frequently for help with Akuma. She hated sneaking around his back, and now she was doing the same to Adrien.

“That doesn’t make what I did okay.”

“I know, but the best you can do is learn from this mistake and not do it again.”

Marinette flopped back onto the bed. This was going to be harder than she thought it was going to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy~


	3. Chapter 3

Marinette didn’t pursue Adrien again the rest of the week Luka was gone. When Luka had asked about it, she blamed it on being too nervous. This was partially true when she thought about how Adrien was actually into Ladybug and not herself. When she compared herself to Ladybug, she felt silly that she, as Marinette, even stood a chance next to Ladybug. 

“Hey, Marinette,” Luka said, fixing his tie in the mirror. He arrived back home a couple days before Marinette’s work party. She was glad he was going with her so she could hang out with him instead of gossiping coworkers or awkwardly chatting with Adrien if he wasn’t busy talking to more important people.

“Hm?” Marinette hummed, putting her high heels on.

“I have an idea.” He leaned against the wall, watching her, playing with his tie. He looked caught somewhere between flirting with her and being nervous.

Marinette laughed, batting his hand away from his tie and fixing it. His toying with it was messing up what he did in the mirror. “What is it?”

Luka put his hands in his pockets to stop his fidgeting. He cleared his throat. “Well, I…” He paused and started over. “Are you still interested in having sex with Adrien?”

She wasn’t shocked that Luka would bring this up again, rather, she was curious what this had to do with an idea he had. Marinette was still interested in Adrien like that, but she felt too guilty after what happened to pursue it. 

“Probably?”

Luka watched her, brow furrowing a little. Her answer was probably less confident than he had hoped. “It was because you were too nervous to actually ask him, right?”

“Yes.” That was true.

“What if…” He looked at her, biting his lip. “What if I was part of it, too?”

“Part of…” Marinette placed the pieces together of what he was suggesting. “Like a threesome?”

Luka simply nodded, looking at her in question.

“Why? Would you be into that?”

“Yeah. I uh… didn’t say anything about it before because I do like the idea of you doing these sorts of things without me. And I didn’t want you to think you couldn’t do these things unless I was there. But, I dunno, if you’re feeling nervous about it, I thought maybe if I were part of it too you’d be less nervous?”

She thought about her, Luka and Adrien together. How they would all be touching each other, pleasing each other, and she wasn’t put off by it in the slightest. She didn’t know if Adrien would be okay being with another guy like that, but she did know that Luka was also attracted to men. As far as she was concerned, if Adrien was okay with everything, it sounded like a fun experience.

“That might take some of the pressure off me,” she replied. Having Luka involved would make it seem more like a couple thing instead of Marinette trying to win Adrien over and having to explain everything herself. She liked this idea.

Luka grinned. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” She smiled back at him.

He kissed the top of her head and she kissed his neck. She gasped, realizing she had left a lipstick mark on his neck. 

“Oh no, my lipstick.” Marinette went to get a wipe to clean it off.

Luka’s eyes lit up. “Leave it. It’s sexy.” He moved to the door.

“What? Luka, no! This is a work party where my coworkers and boss will be there, you can’t run around like that.”

He pouted, but stood still with his neck exposed so she could rub off the mark.

“There. Let’s go.”

He smiled, taking her hand as they left.

* * *

  
  


Marinette didn’t expect her first work party to feel less like a party and more like work. The location of the party wasn’t even exciting for her since it was held in Le Grand Paris where most events were held. Small lights were strung up from the tall, white pillars and the front desk was turned into an elegant buffet table. Music was playing, but things like dancing were nonexistent. Instead, everyone was making introductions with each other. It seemed more like a place where people were trying to make connections to get higher up on the ladder rather than get to know one another and have a good time. Considering she worked for a fashion company, Marinette was even disappointed that the attire for tonight was business formal and not something more fashion forward.

Marinette had left Luka to introduce herself to others who worked in the company. It was good to meet other people in the industry, but after a while, she grew tired of presenting herself to others and went in search of Luka. She found him by the food and circled her arms around him.

“Hi,” she said, snuggling into him.

He greeted her around a muffled bite of something, hugging her close. He swallowed. “How’s it been going?”

“Good. It’s amazing how many people actually work here.”

“Well, it is  _ Gabriel _ .”

She agreed with a chuckle, plucking a champagne flute from the table. 

Luka nudged her shoulder, nodding off in a direction. ”There’s Adrien.”

Adrien was dressed in a sleek suit designed by his father and having a conversation with two older men. Adrien was smiling, but it wasn’t genuine. He was being polite. A look she saw far too often when he was dealing with work or his father.

“Are you still interested in what we talked about before coming here?” Luka said in a hushed voice.

Hearing Luka say that while Adrien was in the same room made her tense. Not because she was appalled by the idea, but rather out of embarrassment for fear of rejection. While she still enjoyed the idea of Luka’s proposal, making it a real thing was daunting.

Marinette replied tentatively, “I am.”

He kissed the top of her head. “Then I’ll go ask him.”

She caught his sleeve as he was leaving. “What, now?”

“Yeah.” He frowned. “Why?”

“In front of all these people?”

“Of course not.” He took her hand and looked her in the eyes. “Trust me.”

It was easy to trust someone who had never hurt you. She let go of his hand and nodded.

Luka approached Adrien, who was still talking to the older men. Adrien’s eyes lit up when Luka interrupted them, looking happy for an excuse to leave the conversation. She could only imagine what he was being forced to listen to.

The two of them moved away from the crowd, next to the wall where no one else was around. Luka winked at her on their way there, her stomach doing flips in anticipation. She supposed it was better that Luka was asking instead of her. Luka didn’t have to work with him.

They both looked cheery and glad to see each other. It had probably been a month since they’d actually hung out. Luka pointed to Marinette and her heart stopped. Adrien looked over to her and waved, a big grin on his face. Clearly Luka hadn’t said anything to him yet. Marinette plastered a smile on her face and waved back. Her nerves while waiting would kill her before the awkwardness of his rejection did.

While she wanted this to work, she didn’t see Adrien agreeing to it with how passionate he had been with Ladybug. If anything, her letting things escalate then probably hindered their chances of a threesome with him now. Ladybug and him had nothing going on between each other until that day. Now, Adrien probably expected more from Ladybug.

Her hand tightened around her glass when she saw both of their faces turn more serious. Adrien looked inquisitive as Luka spoke to him. Then, his brows raised in surprise, quickly furrowing as his mouth hung open like he was trying to figure out what to say. Adrien glanced at Marinette. She turned, pretending to not be watching them and that the buttons on the back of the woman’s dress in front of her held all of her attention.

_ Oh my god he told him _ . Adrien’s reaction did not look positive. He looked shocked and confused. Of course he would be. Who asks that? This was all a crazy idea that should have been kept a secret fantasy between her and Luka in bed.

She jumped when someone’s hand touched her. 

“Marinette?” Luka said like he’d been trying to get her attention previously. She realized she wasn’t breathing and took a deep breath in before facing him. He was alone.

“Mhmm?” Marinette squeaked out, pretending like she wasn’t having a meltdown.

“So, I asked him.”

He said it so nonchalantly. Like he was informing her that he asked Adrien if he wanted a miniature cake from the food table they were standing in front of. “And?”

“He said he’d think about it.”

_ He said he’d think about it?  _ What was that supposed to mean? That wasn’t a flat-out no. But it wasn’t a yes. Think about it? Of course he’d have to think about it. Who would know what to think when randomly asked that at a party? But it wasn’t a no. Could Adrien actually be interested in having sex with them?

She couldn’t help her eyes from wandering the crowd in search of him. She found him speaking to a group of women who looked important. However, his gaze was on her and Luka. When he caught eyes with her, he looked away shyly. A faint smile appeared on his face and he glanced back up at her. Judgement and mockery were absent on his face. Instead, he looked curious. He turned away again, covering a bashful smirk from the women he was talking to with a hand. He composed himself and started nodding along seriously to whatever the women were discussing.

Maybe Adrien was interested after all.

* * *

  
  


Luka climbed the stairs, following Marinette. Taking Gabriel’s personality into account, tonight's party went just about how Luka expected—boring and uptight. Marinette herself even seemed frazzled by the party even though it was centered around fashion. Not only did she work in fashion, but her hobby was fashion. Her passion was something he truly loved about her, and it was something he understood. The way she felt about fashion design was the way he felt about creating music. Marinette had the drive and talent to start a clothing line on her own, however, she had decided to take the route of learning from a designer she idolized first. If that meant going to stuffy parties, Luka would go to every one that he was able to in order to support her.

He wondered if the stuffy party was just the everyday life of Adrien. It was upsetting to Luka that even though Adrien was in his twenties, his father still had so much control over his life. Adrien had been working in the fashion industry since he was a kid, and while he was good at it, Luka wasn’t certain it was anything Adrien was passionate about. Even though Adrien was skilled in many things, Luka wasn’t sure if Adrien did any of these things with his heart. Luka decided to make time to play music with Adrien again. It had been a while since they had, but Adrien always seemed slightly less tense when he was able to play music for fun instead of concerts where he was being judged.

Luka shut the door to their apartment and smirked to himself as he remembered the look on Adrien’s face when he asked him if he would be interested in having a threesome with him and Marinette. Adrien was surprised, of course, but he definitely wasn’t appalled by the idea. While Adrien hadn’t responded with a yes, the thought of being with Marinette and Adrien was exciting, specifically because they were two people he cared about. However, if Adrien decided against doing it, that was fine too. Luka already had one person he could be intimate with, perhaps he was being greedy by wanting two.

Marinette took off her heels and slipped her dress off. Besides, the whole point of the threesome was to help take the pressure off Marinette asking Adrien to sleep with her. Without Luka. Maybe he got ahead of himself by thinking Adrien would also be more comfortable with a threesome. As far as he knew, Adrien wasn’t into men. He should probably inform Adrien that Luka didn’t have to be involved if he was only interested in having sex with Marinette.

Luka took his suit jacket off and tossed in onto the bed beside where Marinette was standing. She turned to face him, pouting.

“Don’t take it off,” she said, walking closer to him and gently pulling on his tie to bring his face closer to hers.

He grinned. This was a secret of hers that no one else knew but him. Everyone knew that Marinette was interested in fashion. What they didn’t know was that the right outfit could turn her on. There was a reason that Luka’s side of the closet contained pieces he wouldn’t normally choose to wear on a regular day. Of course, all of these pieces were hand picked by Marinette, some she had even sewn herself. Tonight, his guess was that she enjoyed him in a suit and tie—a look he rarely ever wore. 

“Why’s that?” he said, feigning ignorance as he rolled up his sleeves, a look he knew she really liked. Luka took his time to properly roll his sleeves rather than just bunching it all up above the elbow. This was something Marinette had taught him some time ago, and while he didn’t see much of a difference between the two methods, he made sure to learn it so he could utilize it later.

“You know why,” Marinette said, her fingers tracing his forearms. 

Luka hummed, bringing a hand up to slowly start undoing his tie. “What’s in it for me?”

He didn’t need anything special from her. She could have easily satisfied him by simply making out with him. However, as expected, Marinette took the challenge seriously. She glared at his tie, slowly becoming looser before she marched to the closet.

His hand left his tie as he watched her curiously. Her current lingerie set was very simple and smooth—something she had told him before about making the fit of her dress look better. Perhaps she was going to exchange it for one of her sexier pieces. She had a lot of clothing, but another thing people didn’t know about her was her arsenal of lingerie. He enjoyed the variety almost as much as she did and was looking forward to what she was going to pick.

Instead, Marinette moved to the bottom of the closet and rummaged through her shoes. She plucked up a pair of tall, black stilettos and held them up for him to see.

“How about these?” she asked, a glint of mischievousness in her eye.

Luka swallowed, feeling his chest tighten. She had taken a stab at his weakness—heels. He couldn’t fully explain it, but there was just something about heels that made a person undeniably sexier to him. Marinette knew that about him and was using it to her advantage. Not that he minded.

“Fuck yes,” Luka said, holding his hands in the air as if to say he surrendered. He’d keep his clothes on. For now. “Deal.”

She smiled at him and sat on their bed to put the heels on. Luka was pretty sure she never wore these heels out and having the knowledge that she had these heels specifically for sex turned him on. He leaned against the wall, watching her. 

When she finished, she walked over to him, Luka ready to embrace her and kiss her all over. Before he had the chance to do so, she raised a brow at him and walked past him to their small dining table. His gaze slid over her body admiring the new posture her heels gave her. His heart skipped a beat when she slowly leaned forward over the table, presenting her ass to him.

_ Damn she looks good in heels, _ he thought, biting his lip as he made his way over to her, imagining fucking her from that position. 

Luka slid a hand down her back and growled when Marinette changed her position by turning around to face him. “I wanted to fuck you like that.”

Marinette pouted, a smile playing at her lips. She ran her hands down his shirt and lightly tugged on his belt. “But how can I admire you like this when you’re behind me?”

She had a point. So, Luka lifted her to a seated position on the table, grabbing her ass to pull her closer to him. Perhaps they could return to the other position later.

Their lips found each others and Luka groaned when she wrapped her legs around him, her heels pressing into the back of his thighs. He felt her smirk against his mouth. Luka revelled in the fun she was having teasing him and he pulled her in closer to grind against her, letting her feel how hard she had made him.

She hummed in pleasure, her hands pulling his tucked shirt loose and sliding under to caress his bare skin. His tongue found hers—wet and warm. Marinette pulled on his tie to bring him deeper into the kiss. 

Luka moved his hand to her clit, gently using his thumb. She broke their kiss with a gasped moan and undid his tie, sliding it off his neck. He bit his lip, grinning at her reaction. She enjoyed keeping Luka in outfits for a long time, but once he started pressing the right buttons, he found his clothing came off faster.

He watched her undo his shirt buttons, and once she undid the last one, he pulled at her panties to take them off. Marinette obliged, shifting her weight to help get them off. He slid them down her legs and knelt on the floor in front of her. Her panties got caught on the strap of one heel and he decided to leave it there, finding it sexy.

Trailing kisses up her leg, he found his way to her pussy, pressing his mouth firmly against her. She groaned and leaned back on the table to help him have better access. Luka growled when he felt her heels press against his shoulders. He bit the inside of her thigh before spending time lightly flicking her clit with his tongue until she started squirming against him, fingers tousled in his hair. Licking her pussy to tease her momentarily, he slid his tongue back up to her clit. She gasped his name and he grinned, slowly pushing a finger into her pussy, causing her to moan. Gently thrusting his finger a few times, he added a second, upping his pace—his mouth rougher on her clit.

Her fingers tightened in his hair and her moans became louder, moving her hips in search of her orgasm. Luka kept his pace until he heard her moan into her orgasm—a sound he could never get enough of. He slowly pulled his fingers out and firmly ran his tongue against her clit, causing her to shiver.

He stood up, looking her over. Marinette’s eyes were shut and she was a panting mess on the table in front of him and he loved that he did that to her. He tugged on his waistband and cleared his throat to get her attention. She opened her eyes and smiled at him when she realized he was frustrated that he was still in clothing. Marinette sat up and undid his pants. 

Luka gently rubbed her clit again. “Do you still want more?”

He wanted to fuck her. However, sometimes Marinette was worn out from having one good orgasm and he wanted to make sure she was up for it. If not, there were still plenty of things they could do together to make him orgasm.

Marinette pulled his waistband down just enough for his cock to be freed. She smiled, gently stroking him with her fingers. He imagined what he must look like to her, none of his clothing removed—just a disheveled, needy wreck.

“Get a condom,” she said, her voice sultry.

Luka groaned in delight and was about to head to their bedside table for a condom when he remembered he had placed two in his wallet before they left that night. He didn’t think Adrien would have said yes and been ready to go right away tonight, but Luka didn’t think it hurt to be prepared just in case. Now, with Marinette not letting him take his clothes off, all he had to do was reach into his back pocket to retrieve a condom. Tonight, he definitely saw a perk to Marinette’s kink.

Luka fished into his back pocket for his wallet, earning a curious look from Marinette. He pulled out a condom and tossed his wallet aside. 

“Why do you have…?” Marinette started, looking at the condom.

“I was prepared for tonight… just in case.”

Marinette paused, thinking it over. “Oh,” she finally said, a blush creeping onto her face. She cleared her throat and stood up. “Well, we should probably get some good use out of it tonight, anyways.”

She turned around and bent forward, resting her elbows on the table, her heels elevating her ass. She looked back at him with a smirk. Luka exhaled, eyes roaming her body. He tore open the condom and rolled it on, lining himself against her. 

He reached around in front of her to play with her clit. Their break probably lost all of the build up she had and he wanted to make sure she was ready for him. She started moaning, pushing against him. He brought his other hand up to play with her ass, gently stimulating her with his thumb. She moaned loudly and Luka wished he could pull her anal toy and some lube from his pockets as well.

Luka guided his cock into her, rocking against her slowly at first, feeling the warmth envelop him. He pulled her hair and thrust harder, Marinette moaning loudly in response. He kept his hand on her clit, urging her into another orgasm that only set off his own. He groaned, thrusting slower as he let go of her hair before coming to a stop.

He kissed her back, enjoying the feeling of staying close to her. His thoughts wandered to Adrien and the fact that he didn’t know either of them sexually. He didn’t know their kinks or what turned them on. To be fair, they didn’t know him sexually either. It would take a lot more patience and exploring to find what came so easily between Luka and Marinette.

Being with a new person was exciting, but in a way, being sexually involved with someone for a long time was even better because they each knew how to bring the other to their knees. He felt really lucky to be with Marinette. She would make note of what he liked and would share what she liked with him.

Luka chomped playfully on her shoulder and Marinette giggled, smooching his cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaay thanks for reading. Hope you're enjoying it~


	4. Chapter 4

Chat Noir left for patrol earlier than usual to clear his thoughts. Fresh air on rooftops was always a great way to do that. Especially with the strength and agility that came with being Chat Noir. 

Bounding over buildings, he caught a glimpse of a familiar billboard. After making his way there, he nestled down on the edge of the building across from it, dangling his legs over the edge. The ad was of Adrien seductively looking at the camera while the hands of two other models wearing leather gloves tugged at his shirt revealing glimpses of his collar bone and abs. It was for his father’s fall collection and in Adrien’s opinion, one of his sexier shoots.

Chat Noir sighed. “Adrien, Adrien, Adrien… What shall we do?” 

Luka’s invitation from the night before had sparked many thoughts. Some were quite detailed and exciting, but most were nervous and curious. Luka’s mention of how he and Marinette found Adrien attractive ran through his mind. Adrien’s smoldering eyes from the billboard looked out at him. Of course they found him attractive. So many people found him attractive that the compliment felt empty to him. It was his job to be attractive. He worried that his two friends were only seeing him as the shell of a model people often mistook him for. He didn’t want to be a mere gorgeous, plaything to them.

However, he truly believed they were his friends. Back in school, Marinette had always made a point to show that she liked him as a friend—more than anyone else had besides Nino, if he were to really think about it. Meeting Luka felt like an easy connection, him taking Adrien under his wing immediately when it came to playing with the band he was in at the time. Even though Adrien couldn’t make the commitment to that band, Luka had still made efforts to hang out and play music with him. He was sure they saw him as more than a pretty face.

The burst of confidence made his mind wander to actually having a threesome with them. They were such a cute couple that Adrien hadn’t put much thought into them being a  _ sexy _ couple. But he figured that most couples weren’t outworldly sexy. When they were still together, Kagami and him were very modest when they were in public—but things were a different story when they were alone. He sighed, thinking back on their relationship. If she hadn’t had to go overseas, they would probably still be together. If Adrien weren’t Chat Noir, he would have left with her. However, he couldn’t fathom leaving Ladybug to fight without him.

Shaking his head free of past thoughts, he focused on the present instead.

He wondered what his role would be in the threesome. Were Luka and him going to focus on just being with Marinette? Or was it expected that Adrien also be with Luka? He had never thought of being with another man before until now. While the thought of it wasn’t unpleasant, it worried him that Luka would be disappointed if Adrien didn’t meet his expectations. He wasn’t too sure what the rules of a threesome were and how much of it he was actually comfortable with. It sounded scary, not knowing what he was getting himself into, but he couldn’t help but be intrigued by the idea. Perhaps if they could set up boundaries?

Chat Noir’s fine-tuned hearing picked up footsteps from behind him, years of practice making it easy for him to tell who the footsteps belonged to.

“Ladybug,” he said, not bothering to turn around. “Have you ever had a threesome?”

Her footsteps stopped suddenly. Chat Noir looked over his shoulder to see her standing there, shocked from his question. He grinned. “Well?”

It wasn’t a question that far out of bounds between them. When they had each first started dating they had asked questions similar to this to get advice and quell their new relationship worries. It had been a while since they’d talked about things this personal, but it was always easy to do. Ladybug didn’t know who he actually was, so it was similar to asking a question anonymously online. Only with a best friend who could really talk to him about the issue.

“No.” Ladybug eventually blurted out. 

Chat Noir hummed and looked back at the billboard of Adrien.

“Why?”

Chat Noir swung his feet casually. “I was thinking about involving myself in one.”

There was a long pause before Ladybug spoke again, her voice slightly higher pitched than normal, “With Adrien?”

He startled at hearing his name, taking a moment for his brain to process that she wasn’t outing Chat Noir’s true identity. Why would Ladybug have brought up Adrien in this discussion? Billboard Adrien’s smoldering gaze made it clear. He thought of how this scene might have looked to her, Chat Noir talking about threesomes while dreamily pondering in front of a billboard of Adrien.

The tone of Ladybug’s voice when she had asked the question made him wonder if she was thinking about the closet door that Adrien had pushed her against the week prior. Was she jealous of Adrien being with someone else? It had been over a week since Ladybug had seen Adrien. He had been ready to give up on the idea of them together, assuming she really was still with her boyfriend. Chat Noir decided to find some answers.

He looked over his shoulder with a mischievous grin. “Why? Do you like the idea?”

“What?” Ladybug said rigidly. 

Chat Noir was certain she was blushing underneath her mask. He spun around on his ledge to face her. “You could be our third,” he purred, carefully watching her reaction.

“Chat Noir,” she lectured, folding her arms. 

He had been scolded by her enough to know that her heart wasn’t fully behind it. Her breathy tone giving even more away. Smirking, he stood, keeping his distance. “What? You know, I heard he is really good.” When she didn’t respond, he decided to reiterate his point, “In bed, I mean.”

“I  _ know  _ what you meant.”

“Oh. So you were thinking about it?” He grinned, taking a step towards her.

“I wasn’t—” Ladybug started, giving up with a huff.

“You weren’t thinking about all the ways Adrien could please you?” He kept his voice light and teasing.

A harsh laugh escaped her lips. “Chat Noir.”

He was delighted in her tone. She was flustered, not angry. He was getting to her in all the right ways. Continuing on his path to her, he said in a low voice, “I am certain he could, you know. Touch you in all the right ways.” His gaze lingered on her for a moment before walking past her. “Too bad though. Last I heard, you have a boyfriend.”

He stopped behind her, bracing himself for her reply.

“I do,” she said boldly. 

Chat Noir bit the inside of his lip. Of course. Her fling with Adrien had been nothing more than a mistake. He looked at her and nodded once. “I see.”

Ladybug folded her arms and watched him as if she were expecting him to continue pestering her with this idea. However, the thought of being with Ladybug now felt sour. While he still didn’t want to believe that Ladybug would do so, it felt like she was going behind her boyfriend’s back. Adrien didn’t want to be a part of that.

So Chat Noir nodded to the building next to them. “We should go.”

They continued patrol, avoiding their previous conversation. His thoughts moved to Marinette and Luka. He didn’t want to hang his desire on Ladybug once again if it wasn’t meant to be. He needed to move on. From Ladybug and from Kagami. First, he wanted to know more about why Marinette and Luka wanted to venture into this anyways. But it felt too weirdly personal to ask. Like they would expect an answer from him if he were to bring it up.

An idea struck him. Chat Noir could get information without having to provide an answer. Perhaps he should pay them a visit soon.

* * *

  
  


Marinette’s pencil moved lightly across her sketchpad. The page was filled with Chat Noir’s outfit—his body in different positions, some of them sexier than she had any right to draw. Their conversation from the night before was still playing in her head and she couldn’t shake the idea of having a threesome with Chat Noir and Adrien.

She had always thought that Chat Noir looked good in his outfit, but she never thought of him as more than a friend because she was preoccupied with her crush on Adrien and then Luka. But now that she and Luka were opening their relationship, she couldn’t help but let Chat Noir’s teasing affect her. 

A knock at the window caused Tikki to duck for cover. Marinette gripped her pencil and headed to the window. Their apartment was on the third floor. The only person to have ever knocked on this window was Chat Noir. However, it had been months since he had come to visit. While she assumed and hoped it was him, she couldn’t be too careful.

She moved in front of the window to see Chat Noir leaning against the railing of the apartment's tiny balcony. He winked at her and gave a small wave. Marinette relaxed, tossing her pencil back onto her desk. Climbing onto the cushioned bench in front of the large window, she unlatched it and slid it open. 

Chat Noir made himself comfortable sitting in the window frame. “Were you going to attack me?” he said with an amused grin.

“Maybe. I still might,” she teased him. “Why are you here?”

Chat Noir looked around the apartment. “Is Luka here?”

“No. He’s practicing with the band tonight.” She looked over him when his eyes were off of her. His conversation with Ladybug from the night before stirred within her again. While he had quickly ended the conversation, she couldn’t help but spend the rest of the patrol thinking about a threesome with Chat Noir and Adrien. Particularly, she noted that her thoughts on Chat Noir had shifted to something more sexual. She couldn’t tell if it was because she was imagining Chat Noir with Adrien, or if it was Luka’s desire for her to be with someone else that sparked her interest when Chat Noir brought up the idea of the three of them having sex together. 

She shook the thought from her head. No. Ladybug couldn’t be involved in anything. Luka couldn’t know anything that happened if she did things as Ladybug. However, her eyes caught on the muscular definition Chat Noir’s tight catsuit revealed, if Adrien was interested in a threesome with Marinette, and Chat Noir was interested in a threesome with Adrien… 

“See something you like?” Chat Noir’s grin was wide and playful.

“No! I just...“ She pointed to her desk. “Getting clothing design ideas.”

“Uh huh,” Chat Noir said, clearly not believing her. “Marinette, my dear, you have a boyfriend. I doubt he would be okay with this.”

Should she tell Chat Noir? Luka had said that he was interested as long as Marinette felt comfortable with the guy of her choosing. That the guy was someone they could trust. This was Chat Noir. There was probably no one as dependable as him, and, while he didn’t know the extent of it, he was one of Marinette’s best friends. Besides, Chat Noir was someone close to Luka as well. Chat Noir and Ladybug often called upon him to take his miraculous to fight akuma. 

“Actually,” Marinette said, deciding that she would inform Chat Noir, but not take any action until talking with Luka. “Luka might like that idea.”

Chat Noir froze. “Excuse me?”

Marinette had to stop herself from laughing at his reaction. She nodded.

“With me? But… why?”

She shifted in her seat, wondering why it felt so much easier to talk to Chat Noir about these things than with Adrien. Perhaps it was all the conversations about sex that she had had with him as Ladybug. Or maybe it was all the times Chat Noir had come to Marinette’s window after his breakup with his mysterious girlfriend for consolation. She wondered why he had always come to Marinette for that instead of Ladybug.

“Well,” she continued, “Luka has a fantasy of me being with someone else.”

“Just… anybody?” Chat Noir seemed baffled by this idea.

“No, not anybody. We talked about it a lot and it would only be with someone that I trust and am comfortable with.”

Marinette expected him to be overly flattered and tease her, but instead he asked, “Have you done this with someone else before?”

His tone was serious and shy. Sometimes it was hard to remember that Chat Noir wasn’t always boisterous.

“No. Though, we have asked someone else if they would like to join Luka and I in a threesome.” Marinette felt herself getting flustered thinking about their invitation to Adrien, equally, the fact that she was telling this to Chat Noir, who apparently was also getting himself involved in a threesome involving Adrien.

“You said—” Chat Noir’s voice was low and gravelly. He cleared his throat like he was aware of the change. “You said that Luka’s fantasy was you being with someone else. Is that different from a threesome with the two of you?”

Marinette nodded slowly, thinking about it. “Yes. I suppose so. Luka wouldn’t be involved—but I would tell him about anything that happened.”

Chat Noir took a moment before continuing the conversation. “So, this other guy. He’s been asked to be part of a threesome.” His eyes met hers, cautious anticipation in them. “What are you asking of me?”

Before Marinette could process Chat Noir’s interest and what she actually was wanting from him, the door to the apartment swung open. 

“Chat Noir? Hey,” Luka said with a smile, putting his guitar case down. “Don’t let me interrupt.”

* * *

  
  


Chat Noir watched Luka head to the small kitchen in their studio apartment. He got himself a glass of water and sat down at the dining room table, giving Chat Noir a wink. His chest tightened, unsure of if the wink was the usual reference to Chat Noir and him working together as superheroes or if the wink suggested he liked the idea of him being with Marinette.

He hadn’t expected the conversation with Marinette to turn into Chat Noir being involved in a sexual romp.  _ No.  _ He stopped himself. She never explicitly said that she wanted to have sex with Chat Noir. This was all just a conversation about Luka and Marinette. Part of him was glad that Luka opened the door before Marinette could answer his question. Marinette probably wanted nothing to do with him.

Chat Noir made himself relax. This was just three friends hanging out. He met eyes with Marinette again and smiled sheepishly. She studied him in thought before turning to Luka.

“Hey, Luka. What do you think about Chat Noir?” Her voice was soft and careful.

The hair on the back of his neck stood up at her implied tone. She wasn’t asking Luka about his general thoughts of Chat Noir, she was asking where Chat Noir fit in this fantasy of theirs.

Luka quirked a brow at her, putting his glass down. “You mean…?”

Marinette nodded, a blush creeping onto her face as she looked between them.

“Should I… go? Or…?” Luka halfway stood up from his chair like he was ready for Marinette to get it on however she liked. Chat Noir gripped the window sill. Was this really happening?

“I mean…” Marinette looked between the two of them. “What do you two want to do?” She carefully chose her words. Chat Noir didn’t know the answer to her question. He hadn’t prepared for this.

Luka stood up fully, but then sat back down like he felt too awkward being the only one standing. “I’m interested in staying.” He looked at Chat Noir. “But only if it’s something you would be interested in. You’re free to tell me to go.”

Chat Noir’s stomach was in knots. He supposed Luka should stay considering he had come here to figure out how a threesome as Adrien would work. Perhaps he could consider this as practice.

“You should stay.”

Luka’s smile was easy and relaxed. He looked to Marinette. “Are you okay with that?”

“Yeah,” She said with a soft smile. She looked at Chat Noir and it made him feel more at ease, like she was letting him know this was all okay.

The air thickened around them as time ticked by slowly without anyone saying a word. This was incredibly awkward for something that was supposed to be sexy.

Luka eventually cleared his throat. “So, maybe we could start by setting up some boundaries?”

Boundaries? What were Chat Noir’s boundaries? His brain felt like a thick haze of fog was covering it.

“That’s a good idea.” Marinette said, standing up. “You two should talk while I go… see to something. I’ll be right back.” 

Luka grabbed her arm when she walked by him and gently pulled her in for a kiss. She smiled at him before leaving to rummage around in her closet and heading to the bathroom. A wicked smile spread across Luka’s face as he watched her, making Chat Noir curious.

Turning back to Chat Noir, Luka did his best to suppress his grin. “I suppose we should start with things we aren’t okay with.” When Chat Noir only nodded in agreement, Luka continued. “So for us, things that would be degrading or humiliating. Anything extremely painful.” He stopped in thought. “Oh. Urine and fecal matter.”

Chat Noir jumped in. “I agree with all of that.”

Luka tapped the table with his thumb as he considered what else to bring up. He stopped and looked at Chat Noir. “I know you’re into women; Marinette told me of your previous girlfriend. But, what about men?”

Chat Noir hadn’t expected that question. He supposed it made sense to ask that though, considering what they were about to be doing. 

“I uh, don’t know. I haven’t really ever thought about it.” Which was true. His infatuation with Ladybug and his relationship with Kagami held most of his thoughts when it came to what he was interested in.

Luka nodded. “That’s fine. We can both focus on Marinette instead of each other. But I suppose I should say that I would be interested, so if you feel any desire to test the waters, you don’t need to hesitate. But I will leave that in your hands completely. We won’t force you to do anything you aren’t comfortable with.”

His words were comforting and Chat Noir felt some of his tension melt away. “Thank you.”

The door to the bathroom opened and Marinette stepped out clad in a sleek, short, dark red robe. He had never seen Marinette wear something so sexy that he couldn’t stop his eyes from wandering to the edges of her robe that grazed the top of her thighs, imagining her bare skin underneath. He looked away, feeling guilty for ogling Marinette like that, but then he caught eyes with Luka and the encouraging look on his face. It was as if Luka was pleased that he caught Chat Noir looking at his girlfriend in the way that he had. 

Marinette sat cross-legged on the bed. “So, what did I miss?” 

“We are all in agreement to what we don’t want to happen,” Luka said, listing the topics they spoke of.

“Yes.” Marinette looked to Chat Noir. “What about STIs?”

Chat Noir took pause, wondering why she would ask that. Did she think Chat Noir was careless with sex just because he was flirtatious? He waved the thought away from his mind. No, Marinette and Luka were being safe. This was a fair question. Kagami and he hadn’t been with anyone else besides each other and he was clean.

He shook his head. “I don’t have any.”

Marinette nodded once, and he could tell with the way she looked at him that she trusted him. “Neither do we.”

Luka looked to Chat Noir. “Did you have anything else you wanted to bring up? Any questions?”

Chat Noir felt silly for not having any questions or things to say. Shouldn’t there be more things to bring up? His brain couldn’t come up with anything other than taking Marinette’s robe off. Eventually he said, “Are you sure you’re both okay with this?”

“Yes.” Luka said grinning. He moved to the bed and sat next to Marinette.

Marinette nodded in agreement. “I am.” She looked to Chat Noir. “Are you?”

Chat Noir swallowed, his mouth dry. “Yeah.”

“Good,” Luka said. He placed a finger under Marinette’s chin, tilting her head to face him. He gave her a long, sensual kiss, his hand sliding down her throat to the opening of her robe. Chat Noir had wanted to undress her, but watching Luka do it was just as enticing. He watched as Luka’s hand pushed down the shoulder of her robe only to reveal a black strap. Marinette was wearing something else beneath her robe and it drove Chat Noir wild wondering what.

Luka’s hand slipped under her robe, playing with her breast. Chat Noir felt a surge of warmth through his body. They were really going to do this. Right now. He stayed still at the window, lacking courage to bring himself to the bed. Currently, it felt more like he was getting the privilege of watching a gorgeous couple and didn’t feel like he should interrupt.

Though Luka had only whispered in Marinette’s ear, Chat Noir’s ears picked up the sound. “You should bring him here.”

Marinette got up and walked to him, her robe slipping further off her shoulder revealing black lace covering her breast, a small cut in the fabric revealing her plush, pink nipple. When he willed himself to look away, he found her smirking at him, pleased. She held out a hand to which he took, and let her lead him to the bed. Luka moved to sit up against the headboard, looking like he was getting comfortable to watch them rather than join. Chat Noir’s nerves flared in nervousness and excitement.

Marinette had him sit on the edge of the bed. She straddled him and Chat Noir’s chest tightened. He glanced at Luka, only to see him smiling. 

“Is this okay?” Marinette asked Chat Noir.

“Yes,” He breathed, trying to do his best to keep his eyes on her face instead of wandering down.

“I figured that since you were wearing a costume, I should wear one too.” She undid the ties to her robe and slowly slid it off letting it pool onto the floor. A black, lace bodysuit wrapped snugly over her body, a slit in the fabric revealing her nipples. His gaze slid slowly down the lace covering her stomach. He couldn’t tell at this angle, but he wondered if there was a third slit revealing even more. He exhaled, trying to keep his cool even though he could feel the fire roiling inside of him.

Marinette’s hands found his. “It’s okay if you touch me.” She said, moving his hands to her waist.

Damn his gloves for being part of his catsuit. He couldn’t feel the texture of her lace and wouldn’t be able to feel her skin under his hands. Curiously, he slid his hands up, careful to not rake his claws against the lace and snagging it. Perhaps, she would enjoy the feeling of his gloves. He gently caressed each of her nipples with a gloved thumb. Her eyes shut and she shivered under his touch, gently grinding into his lap. She must have felt how hard he was because her eyes fluttered open and she smiled.

“Can I kiss you?”

Kissing. That was something they hadn’t discussed. Wasn’t kissing something that was too personal? He looked to Luka to see if he was on the same page as Marinette. His eyes were half-lidded watching them. He adjusted himself through his jeans and smirked, cocking a brow at Chat Noir as if to say he would enjoy it but was leaving it up to Chat Noir. 

He almost laughed thinking that kissing was seen as more personal than Marinette half-dressed and grinding on his lap was. However, when he looked back at her, his chest tightened. Being this close to her was new. Marinette was his friend. His friend with soft, plush looking lips. Lips that she wanted him to kiss.

Chat Noir swallowed, dropping his hands to her waist and finally answering her, “Yeah.”

Her lips met his, barely brushing against them. The sensation set him on fire and he wanted more, pressing his lips against hers. She made a pleased sound, her tongue tracing his lips. Chat Noir pulled her in closer, his tongue meeting hers, warmth spreading through his body. His hands dropped lower to her ass, Marinette grinding into him again. He groaned, moving his mouth to her neck, teeth grazing her skin. 

Chat Noir moved his hands even lower, wanting to see what kind of lingerie he was working with. Abruptly, the lace ended, exposing his fingers to her slick pussy. He bit down onto her neck when she gasped in delight at his discovery. Not once had he imagined Marinette wearing something so deliciously sexy, but now that he had, he wanted to take advantage of it. 

He held her close and flipped her over onto the bed so that she was laying on her back. 

“Fuck,” She said, smiling.

“I think we should do that too.” He smiled back, playing with her. The awkwardness he had felt at the beginning of this was rapidly melting away.

Marinette breathed a laugh as he moved his mouth to her breast, tongue circling her nipple. He sucked on her nipple, eliciting a breathy moan from her. He let go and smiled, moving off the bed so he could have better access to a different part of her body that would be fun to lick. She parted her legs for him revealing her pussy surrounded by lace. He wanted to taste her, make her moan again. Instead, he lightly bit the inside of her thigh so he could see Luka. At some point he had undone his pants and was stroking himself. 

Their eyes met and Luka nodded at him to continue. “She’s waiting for you,” he said, his voice hoarse, a smirk playing at his lips.

Chat Noir had been nervous that Luka would suddenly become jealous, but he was clearly enjoying this. Chat Noir felt a sense of pride that his actions were turning two people on at once.

Releasing her thigh, he brought his lips to press firmly against her pussy. Marinette gasped, pushing herself against him. He smiled, letting his tongue meet her soft, warm clit. He moved in different directions to see what she liked. When she moaned, arching her back, he continued his pace.

Luka moved from his spot on the bed to bring her into a deep kiss. They continued making out, Luka’s hand fondling her breasts. Chat Noir loved that Luka moved in to make Marinette experience even more pleasure. It spurred him on to go even further, bringing his fingers up to her pussy to delve into her. He stopped, groaning into her clit and raking his clawed gloves lightly against her thigh.  _ Damn these gloves. _ Chat Noir’s gloves were made for combat, not sex. He didn’t want to hurt Marinette, but he also wanted to please her more than he already was.

“Is something wrong?” Marinette asked, now propped up onto her elbows. Luka was watching him with concern as well.

Chat Noir pulled away from her and tapped his sharp claws gently against her thigh. “Let’s just say my cat suit is preventing me from doing what I really want to do to you.”

Luka grinned and Marinette sat up with a gentle laugh. “Oh. Well in that case—” She tapped the bell at his neck, making it jingle. “—we’re going to have to do something about that, aren’t we, kitty?”

Marinette being so forward with him made him blush. He still wasn’t used to this side of her. Chat Noir nodded. “But… I can’t let you two know who I really am.”

She nodded firmly with such understanding it surprised him. “Let’s see what we can do.” Marinette hopped off the bed and started rummaging around their closet, and then her desk. 

Chat Noir couldn’t help but watch her lace-clad ass and the slit in her lingerie when she kept bending over. He caught Luka watching him with a smirk, and this time, Chat Noir felt confident enough to smile back at him. They both knew Marinette was gorgeous and it felt wonderful to share this knowledge with someone else in such a carnal way without jealousy getting in the way. 

Marinette came back with two long, black pieces of cloth. “Blindfolds?” she said, looking between the two of them.

“Hell yes,” Luka said, plucking one from her hand. Marinette smiled, pleased with her idea. Chat Noir had thought of the idea as well, but he didn’t want to make them uncomfortable if they weren’t okay with the idea. Clearly, they were very okay with it.

“Are you guys sure?” Chat Noir asked, wanting to check anyways.

“Blindfolds are so sexy,” Luka said, stripping his shirt off. He had always known that Luka had tattoos, and had seen portions of them due to the slinky, loose fitted shirts Luka always gravitated towards, but he had never fully seen them. A length of guitar strings stretched down his side and a burst of blue and red watercolor spread down his shoulder, black music notes etched into it. The tattoos suited him.

Marinette nodded in agreement. “As long as you’re okay with this. I can imagine being without your disguise right now could be stressful.”

Luka paused like he hadn’t thought of that. “Damn. I promise we’ll keep our blindfolds on.”

The thought of Luka and Marinette betraying him with his secret identity had never even crossed his mind. Not because it wasn’t a worry of his, but because he could never imagine them doing such things. He trusted them wholeheartedly. It was a big reason why himself as Adrien hadn’t denied Luka’s invitation into a threesome.

“I trust you two,” he said. They both looked relieved to hear that.

Marinette nodded to the bathroom. “You can use the bathroom if that’s more comfortable to change.”

She put her blindfold up to her eyes, Luka jumping in to help her tie it before putting on his own. They did look sexy. Luka shirtless with his pants undone, Marinette in lingerie, both with blindfolds on and waiting for him. 

“I’ll be right back,” Chat Noir said, making his way to the bathroom.

He shut the door to the bathroom, a fluffy, white robe swaying from the hook attached to it. Gripping the edge of the sink, he looked at himself in the mirror and took a breath. “Detransform.”

Chat Noir’s mask vanished, leaving Adrien looking back at him in the mirror. In a way, it was a comfort knowing that both Luka and Marinette wanted to have sex with Adrien. At the same time, he felt guilt slowly crawl into him. They seemed to be understanding in keeping Chat Noir’s identity a secret, but it didn’t sit quite well with him that he was essentially lying to them. If he did have sex with them at a later time as Adrien, he’d have to pretend that anything that happened tonight never happened.

Plagg cleared his throat.

Adrien handed him the container of cheese in his pocket.

“Thank you. Now, get on with it.” Plagg nestled into a corner of the small tub. When Adrien didn’t move from the mirror, Plagg sighed. “What?”

Adrien kept his voice low, not wanting to be heard. “Do you think I’m betraying them?”

Plagg laughed. “Betray? That’s a harsh word. Don’t be so dramatic. They want to have sex with Chat Noir. They want to have sex with Adrien. To me, it just sounds like they like  _ you _ .”

Plagg’s words made him relax. Chat Noir and Adrien were the same person after all. Plagg had a tendency to be insufferable, but for years, he had always been his closest friend. “Thanks Plagg.”

The lid to the cheese container smacked him in the arm from Plagg throwing it. “Go. I have important things to do right now,” he said, taking a whiff of his cheese.

Adrien removed his shoes after he left the bathroom, leaving them by the doorway. Somehow, even after being so intimate with them, his nerves were behaving like everything was brand new again. They were quickly suppressed when he saw Luka and Marinette on the bed.

They both still had their blindfolds on, but rather than just waiting for him to return, Luka’s mouth was where Chat Noir’s had been previously. Luka’s tongue was stroking Marinette’s clit as he fingered her like Chat Noir had wanted to. Marinette was biting her lip, small moans escaping as she arched her back. Adrien’s erection pushed against his jeans.

Adrien swallowed, trying to find his voice again. Surely he had to let them know he was in the room. “I’m back,” he said, wishing he had thought of something more sexy to say, part of him worrying they were doing fine having sex without him being there.

Luka stopped what he was doing, pulling out of Marinette. He grinned, placing a palm firmly against Marinette’s pussy. She ground into him, whining for more. “Welcome back.” He tilted his head as if to invite Adrien onto the bed.

He stripped down to his boxers, not quite comfortable being the only one naked. When Luka felt Adrien’s presence on the bed, he moved away, fumbling with the nightstand before handing a condom over to Adrien. “Here.”

“Right,” Adrien said, taking it. He wasn’t sure if this meant he expected Adrien to use it right now or if he just wanted Adrien to have it for when the time came.

“Chat Noir,” Marinette said, her voice breathy and needy. “Please.” She lifted her hips off the bed. 

Now it was. Adrien let out a husky breath, hastily removing his boxers.. He removed the condom from it’s wrapper and rolled it on. Climbing on top of her, he moved the head of his cock against her pussy.

She moved her hips against him, causing him to slide into her some. They both gasped at how good it felt, but Adrien pulled out, instead helping her to sit up on top of him. “Come here.” He grabbed her ass and sucked one of her nipples. “I want you to have control.” He said, lining his cock up with her.

Luka groaned at that, stripping completely. Adrien couldn’t help but watch him, his blindfold, tattoos and erection making him look stunning. Perhaps Adrien was more interested in guys than he thought he would be.

He lost his attention on Luka when Marinette grabbed his cock with her hand and slid herself down on him. She gasped and Adrien cursed.

“You feel so good,” she said, slowly moving up and down on him.

“You have no idea.” He moaned out, resisting the urge to move faster. Adrien knew what would make him feel good, but more than anything he wanted to know what made Marinette feel good.

She smiled at his words and slid down fully onto his cock, grinding onto him. He couldn’t help but grind with her, wanting to urge her into climax. Marinette gasped when Luka grabbed her breast from behind. She leaned back to kiss Luka. Watching them make out while Adrien fucked her was phenomenal.

“Fuck, you two are going to make me cum.”

They both smiled, Marinette turning to make out with Adrien, now. Her hips moved faster against his until she was suddenly moaning against his mouth. He was so close to coming with her, but made himself settle down. There was more he wanted to do. 

It was unfair to him that Luka, the man who wanted to watch his girlfriend be fucked by someone else, was blindfolded. When they did this again without secret identities, Luka would be able to see all that he wanted. But for now, Adrien felt like he could do better for him.

Marinette had melted back into Luka’s chest after her orgasm. Adrien was pleased with how satisfied she looked.

“Is it okay if I keep going?” Adrien asked.

Marinette hummed dreamily, nodding. 

Adrien smiled, taking Luka’s hand in his. Luka tensed a bit as if unsure what was happening. Nevertheless, he allowed Adrien to guide his hand to the base of his cock before slowly thrusting into Marinette.

“Oh fuck.” Luka breathed, his hand exploring, feeling where Adrien’s cock was sliding into Marinette’s pussy.

Marinette gasped. “Oh.” She sat up more, helping Adrien with his rhythm. 

Adrien kept his pace, Marinette’s pussy and Luka’s fingers easily building an orgasm. His thoughts went to Luka’s erection and how it was pressed up against Marinette’s back. Adrien had never dabbled in anal play, but he wondered if Marinette and Luka had. He wondered if they were interested in double penetration, because the idea of Luka fucking her alongside him was delicious.

Marinette and Luka began moving more vigorously, setting off Adrien’s orgasm. He groaned, shuddering into the both of them.

Luka cursed before sliding his fingers over Marinette’s clit. “Do you want more?” He asked, lips against her ear.

She smiled. “Yes.”

“Then hold on.” Luka said, moving away to get the condom he had placed on the nightstand.

Marinette stayed on Adrien’s lap with him still inside of her. She kissed him gently. “Good job, kitty.” 

He breathed a laugh and kissed her back. “That was wonderful.”

She smiled, and though she couldn’t see him, he hoped she knew he was smiling too.

Luka returned, wrapping his arms around Marinette. “Alright. Come here.”

Adrien’s heart quickened when it dawned on him that he was now going to watch the two of them fuck. Marinette and Adrien parted, the both of them shivering from the loss of contact. However, it didn’t take long for Luka to take Adrien’s place in fulfilling Marinette. 

Luka rested his back against the headboard, pulling Marinette’s back against his chest. Marinette helped guide Luka’s cock with her hands, pushing him inside of her slowly. Adrien found himself groaning with them, able to see everything from this position.

Their pace began to quicken and Adrien wanted to be a part of it. He touched Marinette’s thigh, testing to see if she was okay with him joining.

Marinette gasped. “Please.”

Luka tilted his head and slowed his pace as if waiting for Adrien to do something. “You’re welcome to join us.” He said when Adrien still hadn’t moved.

Adrien let out a breath and swallowed, his thumb moving past the lace circling Marinette’s pussy to gently brush along her clit. She moaned and moved under him. His thumb continued downwards, sliding down Luka’s cock.

“Chat Noir.” Luka hissed before moving at a faster pace. 

Adrien kept his hand against the both of them adding more to their pleasure. Briefly, he entertained the idea of using his mouth on them, but shied away from it. 

Luka’s cock slid against his palm as Marinette ground into him causing her to moan into another orgasm. Shortly after, Luka groaned, biting her shoulder and slowing his pace before stopping. Adrien slid his hand upwards, grinning from making them both shiver. 

He removed his hand and watched them breath and relax into each other. Luka kissed her cheek and asked if she was alright. She laughed and nodded. “More than alright.”

Watching them made Adrien realize he had been a guest in this situation. As amazing as this experience was and as kind as they were to him, he could never be a part of them like how they were a part of each other. Especially as Chat Noir. He didn’t think this was possible as Adrien either. He shook his head free from those thoughts. This was just sex. Marinette and Luka weren’t expecting a relationship. They were already in a relationship.

“I’ll be right back,” Adrien said, grabbing his clothes, being sure to collect every bit of Adrien from their apartment before heading back to the bathroom to transform.

* * *

  
  


Ladybug leaned against the roof’s half wall, her back to the street, while Chat Noir looked over the city that was recently put back together thanks to her lucky charm. He seemed to be in a particularly good mood today, which was flattering considering that he had slept with her and Luka the night before. 

She hadn’t planned to have sex with him until he was sitting there in her window last night. Even now, she was still surprised that Chat Noir had gone along with it. Chat Noir was an absolute flirt, but she didn’t think he was someone that would casually sleep with people. Though, he was planning on having a threesome with Adrien too, so maybe she was wrong. 

Either way, she hadn’t thought Chat Noir was actually interested in Marinette like that. She had seen his adoration for Ladybug first hand, and it wasn’t at all the same way he treated Marinette. Perhaps if Ladybug and Marinette could actually live two lives separate from each other, she would have given Chat Noir a chance as Ladybug.

Her insides knotted as she remembered the way he looked at her when he removed her blindfold last night. There was so much care in his eyes, like he hadn’t thought of their encounter as purely sex. That all the ways he had touched her meant something more.

Chat Noir scoffed a laugh and she realized he was looking at her with disappointment.

“What?”

He shook his head, his voice soft, “Don’t look at me like that.”

Ladybug was unaware she was looking at him in any certain way. “Like what?”

“Like  _ that _ ,” he said gesturing at her, “like you’re interested in me.” Chat Noir walked past her, his shoulders tense. He stopped, keeping his back to her. “I talked with Adrien, you know.”

She froze, wondering what Chat Noir was talking about.

When she didn’t respond, he faced her and continued. “How you two had a little fling a couple weeks ago?”

This was something she hadn’t stopped feeling guilty about. But now even Chat Noir knew about it?

Chat Noir dropped his head for a moment. He spoke quietly, “He was really excited about it. Told me that you two had plans to see each other again, but you never showed up.” He paused before adding, “I didn’t have the heart to tell him you already had a boyfriend.”

He watched her carefully. She didn’t know what to say. At the time, she was too ashamed of herself to confront Adrien. As time went on and Adrien seemed interested in having a threesome with Marinette and Luka, she figured he was probably okay.

Chat Noir moved closer to her, his eyes full of pain. “And now you’re looking at me the way I’ve always wanted you to look at me.” He shook his head. “It’s not fair. It’s not fair to either of us. Or your boyfriend.”

“Chat Noir…” She desperately wanted to explain everything to him.

“Just don’t.” He took a step back. “Not right now.”

With that, he stalked off to the other side of the roof and jumped off, leaving her alone with her thoughts.

* * *

The next day, Ladybug found herself waiting outside the building Adrien had his fencing lessons. Chat Noir was right. It wasn’t fair. 

While Chat Noir couldn’t know the real reason Ladybug was looking at him the way she was—that her secret identity was Marinette and that they were a lot closer than he thought—Adrien had been hurt by Ladybug, and Ladybug, at the very least, could apologize.

The sun was setting and most of the fencing class had left. She was beginning to wonder if Adrien was even here when he rounded the corner. His hair was damp, a small towel draped over his shoulders. He was looking into his gym bag and mumbling to himself. Adrien had a habit of thinking aloud to himself, something she had caught him doing a lot over the years.

“Adrien,” she said, pushing herself away from the wall she was leaning on.

He stopped, looking up from his bag. “Ladybug?”

“I was wondering if we could talk.”

Adrien watched her for a moment before nodding. “Yeah.” 

He led her to an empty bench near the building and they both sat down. Silence spread around them when Adrien didn’t say anything and Ladybug scrambled to find the right words to say.

“About—” She started, pausing when Adrien looked up at her. “About the last time we met.” She took a breath and continued. “I think I made a mistake.”

Adrien clenched his teeth. “Right.”

The hurt in his voice startled her and she quickly went on. “Not that  _ you  _ were a mistake or what we did was…” She paused, collecting herself. “What I mean is, I have a whole life I can’t tell you about. I’m Ladybug. Who I really am is a secret. No matter how much I would want you in my life, I can’t give you anything. Not really. I can’t explain why I kissed you back then because I can’t tell you about my real life.

“When I realized that I was crossing borders between my real life and my superhero life, I got scared. I didn’t know how to face you and try to explain things without ever actually explaining anything. I just…” She exhaled. “I can’t have something like us when I’m Ladybug.”

Adrien wasn’t looking at her, but the tension seemed to have left his body. He stayed quiet for a while, and Ladybug didn’t speak, allowing him to think. Eventually he took a deep breath, “I think I get it.”

“You do?”

He finally looked at her, his eyes sad. “Yeah. You can’t live two lives.”

Ladybug paused, the genuine understanding in his eyes catching her off guard. “Just know, I wasn’t trying to use you or anything. Back then. I didn’t want to hurt you.”

He nodded. “I believe you.”

“I’m sorry. That things couldn’t continue between us.”

He gave her a friendly smile. “It’s alright. Besides,” he shrugged, “I may have had to cancel on you anyways. I’ve been making plans since you weren’t around.”

Ladybug scoffed a playful laugh. “Oh really?”

“Yes, actually. I have a date to set up.”

A thrill ran up her spine. Was he talking about Marinette and Luka? Before she could question him about it, he bumped his shoulder against hers and stood up to leave. “See you around, Ladybug.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey you! Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Marinette sat at the windowsill, sketchbook in her lap as she watched Luka, her heart pounding in her chest. Adrien had called him and he was still on the phone with him. Earlier that day, she had thought Adrien was referring to Marinette and Luka when he said he was setting up a date, but as she thought about it, she was wondering if he had really meant Chat Noir and someone else. When Adrien ended up calling Luka, she didn’t know whether to prepare for him accepting or declining them.

“We’ll see you then,” Luka said before hanging up the phone and walking over to Marinette, plopping down on the cushions across from her. “Adrien wants us to come over to his house for a threesome this weekend.”

She simultaneously relaxed as new nerves spiked over her. He hadn’t declined. But now they were going to have sex with Adrien. Turns out having one threesome didn’t make the next threesome less nerve-wracking. Even so, she was thrilled that he had accepted their invitation.

Before she could respond to Luka, a loud knock at their window startled them both. Chat Noir stood outside, waving at them. Luka opened the window and Chat Noir sat down, smiling at them.

“Good. You’re both here.”

Chat Noir looked to be in a much better mood than yesterday. Though, perhaps it was just because Ladybug wasn’t around. A pang of guilt ran through her.

“Why? Did you enjoy the other day?” Luka teased him with a smirk.

Chat Noir grinned back at him. “I did, actually. Very much. But I also have come to realize something. I am Chat Noir. I am a superhero with a secret identity. I want sex to be more than that. And let’s face it, unless you guys really love blindfolds, you’ll probably get sick of me.”

Luka laughed, but Marinette couldn’t help but feel like she was being told the same thing she told Adrien earlier today. Perhaps the two of them spoke afterwards and Chat Noir was inspired.

“I truly love the experience we had together and I still want to consider you both as friends.” Chat Noir winked at Luka and Marinette did her best to not roll her eyes at yet another obvious nod to Luka and his miraculous. The two of them were never subtle about it.

“We had a great time, Chat Noir,” Luka said. “But we never made any agreements on the three of us being exclusive. Don’t worry about it.”

Chat Noir grinned at that and looked at Marinette. She smiled back. “He’s right. And it won’t change anything between us.”

Smirking, Chat Noir shrugged. “I dunno. Now we know we’re all pretty sexy.” He laughed and stood up, ducking out of the window. “Have a good night, you two!”

* * *

  
  


Adrien sat on his couch fidgeting with a throw pillow he held in his lap. The large minimalistic clock on the wall said nine o’clock—the time Luka and Adrien had agreed upon. Worry edged at him with the thought they wouldn’t show. What if they decided threesomes weren’t something they were into after being with Chat Noir? What if they liked their threesome with Chat Noir so much that they didn’t want to be with Adrien anymore? Maybe it was a mistake declining future threesomes as Chat Noir. What if being Chat Noir was the closest he was actually going to get to being intimate with them?

He let out a grim laugh and toppled sideways onto the couch. After Ladybug’s last conversation with him, he really thought he was doing the right thing by having Chat Noir leave their personal life. As Ladybug had said, being a superhero meant that they couldn’t give everything they should in a relationship, and Adrien wanted to give Luka and Marinette more than that. 

Groaning, he buried his face in the pillow. Sex, he reminded himself. That was it. Not a relationship. They already had that, and he wasn’t part of it.

A knock on the door caused him to jolt, standing up and tossing the pillow back onto the couch. He went straight to the door but then paused, making himself take a couple breaths. It’s not like he should even be nervous. Technically, he’d already had sex with them before. He could do this.

He exhaled and opened the door. Marinette stood in front of Luka who broke out into a quiet laugh, Marinette trying her best to not follow suit.

“What?” Adrien asked, suddenly feeling quite insecure about inviting them over.

Marinette stepped forward, reaching a hand up to Adrien’s hair. “It’s just…” she adjusted strands of his hair. “Your hair is sticking up.”

Adrien silently cursed himself for rolling around on the couch and not bothering to check a mirror before answering the door.

“Oh,” He said quietly, letting her finish fixing his hair. A delicate, sweet scent lingered around her and he realized he hadn’t noticed it on her before. He wondered if she had put it on specifically for tonight.

“You probably shouldn’t bother too much with fixing it, Marinette. We’re just going to mess it up again later,” Luka said, leaning against the doorway with a grin. 

Any warm feelings Adrien had about Marinette’s perfume were gone, shaken away by a shock of excitement. He knew Luka was bold with his words, but it still floored him any time he casually talked about him and Marinette having sex with Adrien.

“Luka—” Marinette blushed, laughing. Adrien was relieved he wasn’t the only one who was nervous.

Adrien moved aside to let them in. Marinette walked to the center of the living room and sighed, holding her arms out. “I always forget how big your place is. It’s so nice.”

_ You mean empty and lonely, _ Adrien thought to himself. He had wanted to move into Nino’s apartment, but his father wouldn’t allow it, purchasing a spacious townhouse for him. His father thought that roommates would distract him and if he ever had important guests over, his place needed to be impressive. As long as Adrien was working for his father’s company, he felt obligated to do what his father wanted. At least for now.

“Well it needs to be big for this beauty,” Luka said, sliding onto the bench of Adrien’s grand piano. He played a few chords and then sighed, dropping his shoulders. “I should have brought my guitar.”

“Luka, I think we’re here for something else,” Marinette said, plopping down onto one of the large couches.

Adrien sat on the couch with her, leaving a space between them. It felt awkward to be too close to them right now.

“It’s been what, months since we played together? I’m bringing my guitar next time,” Luka said, closing the piano and facing them.

Luka wanted there to be a next time. Adrien wasn’t sure if he meant another time having sex or just another time hanging out as friends. Either way, he was happy at the prospect of playing with Luka again. It was always more fun to play with other people than alone.

“That would be great,” Adrien said.

Luka pointed to him and smiled at Marinette. “See?”

Marinette laughed. “Then bring your guitar next time.”

Adrien felt the same silence that swept over them the last time they were about to have sex creep up on them. He cleared his throat. “So… should we discuss boundaries?”

As soon as he said it, he worried that he seemed too obvious that he had done this before with them. 

Luka grinned. “Yes. Would you like to go first?”

Adrien froze. Last time Luka had taken charge, making it easier for Chat Noir. “Um, sure.” What they had agreed upon last time worked well. How was he supposed to repeat that without making it sound like they’ve already had this conversation? “Nothing… emotionally hurtful. Or anything too rough.”

Marinette nodded. “We can agree to that.”

“No urine or fecal matter.” Adrien continued.

Marinette nodded again and Luka agreed.

Adrien thought for a moment. Last time Luka had brought up how Chat Noir felt about being with men. At the time, he had no idea. But now, he seemed more okay with it. At least, with Luka. 

“As for being with other men…” Adrien said carefully. Luka nodded, reassuring him to go on. “I haven’t before,” Which was kind of true. “and I’m not certain how I feel about it, but I don’t think I would hate it.”

Luka smiled gently at him. “That’s fine. How about this? I’ll let you take the lead. I am not opposed to it, so if you feel like doing something, you have the green light.”

Adrien exhaled and nodded. He glanced at Marinette for her say in the matter. She smiled at him. “I’m not opposed to it either.”

Leaning back on the couch, Adrien relaxed. Things were going well.

“And the fun part of the conversation,” Luka drummed lightly on the piano, “STI’s!”

Adrien smirked at Luka’s humor with it. “I’m clean.”

“Us too,” Marinette added.

Adrien wondered if they planned to get tested soon. Their sex life was becoming more open, and while he was honest about being clean as Chat Noir—and even though it didn’t concern Adrien because he  _ was  _ Chat Noir—he hoped they still had good enough sense to get tested anyways. As far as they knew, they were sleeping with more than one other person.

“Do you have condoms?” Luka asked Adrien.

He nodded. “In the bedroom.”

Luka hummed, moving to lean into Marinette. “Then I guess we’ll have to make our way to the bedroom.”

Marinette smirked at him before pulling him down onto her for a deep kiss. Adrien was amazed how quickly the night turned from conversation to physicality. Somehow, he couldn’t believe he was going to be able to be with these two beautiful humans yet again.

Luka abruptly stopped the kiss, surprising both Marinette and Adrien. “Right. Kissing.” He brushed his nose against Marinette’s. “Are you alright with Adrien kissing you?”

Adrien blushed, knowing full-well that this conversation was happening because of Chat Noir pausing for consent from the last time. 

“Yes,” Marinette said breathily before looking at Adrien. “If you want to.”

_ Fuck yes I want to. _

“I want to,” Adrien said instead.

“Then you have permission to kiss us,” Luka said to him.

While he knew he wanted to kiss Marinette, he was unsure about wanting to kiss Luka. Regardless, the permission enticed him.

Luka kissed her cheek, moving over to her ear. He whispered something to her, but without the ears of Chat Noir, Adrien wasn’t able to hear it. Whatever he said made them smile sweetly at each other. Luka moved off of her lap and Marinette scooted over on the couch to be next to Adrien. She reached out to touch his thigh, but hesitated, placing her hands in her lap, a blush creeping onto her cheeks.

She was so shy with him compared to when he was Chat Noir. It made him worry that she was more comfortable with his alter ego than with him. They had been friends for years—better friends than her and Chat Noir were, he thought. Perhaps he was wrong. Maybe he had done something to make her uncomfortable. 

Adrien gently lifted her chin with a finger. He wanted so badly for her to be okay being with him. “It’s okay for you to touch me.”

She looked back at him for a moment before her eyes fluttered down to look at his lips. He moved closer, letting his lips gently brush against hers, allowing her to decide to kiss him. Relief melted over him when she pressed her lips against his. He leaned further into the kiss, his fingers trailing down her jawline, her neck, her shoulder, before lacing his hand with hers. 

Marinette’s tongue teased his lower lip, a small groan escaping his throat. He opened his mouth, letting his tongue meet hers as his hand moved to her thigh. Her hand tangled in his hair, pulling him even closer. Adrien felt like he could kiss her forever.

Pulling back to take a quick breath, he glanced at Luka. He was seated on the other side of the couch, his head tilted in thought, a soft smile on his lips. He too was acting differently with Adrien than with Chat Noir. Was he not as intrigued with Adrien as he was Chat Noir?

Adrien gave Marinette one last, deep kiss before standing up. He looked at both of them before nodding towards his bedroom. “Come on,” he said, stripping his shirt as he walked down the hallway.

His bedroom was dark, so Adrien turned on his bedside lamp before sitting on the edge of his bed, waiting for the two of them to join him. To his surprise, Luka pinned Marinette to his bedroom wall when they entered, kissing her passionately. She moaned against his lips, her leg sliding up his. Luka’s hand drifted underneath her shirt, helping her pull it off, revealing a lacy red bra. He could almost see her nipples through it.

Luka grabbed her by the waist and moved her to where his back was against the wall and her back was against him so they were both facing Adrien. Luka’s hands cupped her breasts as he nibbled on her ear. One of his hands moved to the waistband of her pants. He didn’t try opening them, instead, he raised a brow at Adrien. “Care to join me?”

_ Fuck.  _ Adrien stood, unbuttoning his jeans and adjusting himself before making his way to them. Luka moved his hand from her waistband back up to her breast. Adrien kissed Marinette as his hands undid her pants. He kneeled down to the floor as he slid them off, Marinette stepping out of them. Underneath she wore matching red panties. He briefly wondered why she chose something less risque for Adrien than what she chose for Chat Noir.

Marinette gasped when Adrien’s mouth met the lace covering her clit. He teased her through the lace for a while until she was squirming in frustration. Slyly smirking at her, he used his fingers to slide her panties off before putting his mouth back on her again. Her pussy was so soft and warm against his tongue. Marinette let out a moan, Luka groaning in response to her pleasure. Adrien’s fingers found the opening to her pussy, lightly touching it. He wasn’t able to do this before, and wanted to take his time enjoying it. Pressing one finger deeper inside, his mouth still working her clit, she gasped. He decided to add a second finger, slowly working her. He was pleased to find her gyrating against him. Her hands tangled into his hair when he quickened his pace, her moans of pleasure becoming louder.

“Fuck, keep doing what you’re doing, Adrien.” Luka’s voice huskily growled from above him.

Marinette shivered against him, her moans softening, catching her breath. Adrien pressed his lips hard against her clit, sliding his fingers out, eliciting a gasp from her. Luka was kissing her neck when Adrien stood up. He decided to join in by kissing the other side of her neck. Marinette let out a weak moan that made him smile. 

“I think it’s Adrien’s turn now, hm?” Luka said, watching Adrien devilishly.

Adrien swallowed when Marinette’s hands found his waistband, pulling both his boxers and jeans down slowly. Luka let go of her as she pushed him backwards towards the bed, which he obediently sat down on. She stripped the rest of his clothing from him before kneeling in front of him to lightly stroke his hard cock.

“Is this alright?” She asked him, eyes ravenously fixated on him.

“Absolutely, Marinette.”

She bit her lip, watching his cock in her hand. He bucked his hips slightly, hoping that her mouth would eventually be on him too.

From behind her, Luka stripped away his clothing. “Adrien, where are your condoms?”

Adrien nodded to his bedside table. “In there.”

Luka rummaged for a condom as Marinette kept gently stroking Adriens cock. It wasn’t until Luka was kneeling behind Marinette that he realized what they were going to be doing. He couldn’t help but wonder if this was something they had previously discussed about doing or if they were just that good at reading each other. Adrien shivered at the thought of them talking about having sex with him in detail.

A small, delighted sound came from Marinette when Luka rubbed her clit with his hand. Adrien made a similar sound when Marinette lips met with his cock, her tongue gliding around him. She moved slowly on him for a moment before she let out a muffled moan against his cock. Adrien looked up. Luka was now slowly thrusting himself inside of her, hands grabbing her hips.

Adrien let out a small moan from the sight, which abruptly became louder when Marinette brought him further into her mouth. She used her hand to stroke the base of his cock as she continued, matching Luka’s rhythm. Marinette kept moaning against him and it drove him wild. He looked back to watch what Luka was doing to her and he couldn’t contain himself any further.

“Marinette, I’m going to—”

She took her mouth off of him, moaning loudly from Luka’s thrusting. He shut his eyes as her hand slid up and down his cock coaxing him into his orgasm. 

Marinette softly kissed his thigh and when he opened his eyes again he saw that Luka had stopped fucking Marinette to watch Adrian cum, his lower lip between his teeth. When he realized Adrien was looking back at him, he released his lip and smirked at him. Adrien was thrilled by the reaction he sparked in Luka. 

Luka grabbed Marinette’s hair and pulled her back, a cry of bliss leaving her lips as he ravenously thrust into her. Adrien was quick to move in and help Marinette steady herself in this position. Her hands on his shoulders, he moved his hand down to her clit causing her to moan. 

He kept his fingers on her clit, even though he wanted to touch both her and Luka. Chat Noir had just done that, and he was worried that it was something that could give him away.

“Fuck,” Luka cursed, gasping into his orgasm.

Marinette whined, moving her hips against both Adrien and Luka until Luka finally stopped thrusting.

Adrien took his hand away and Marinette rested her head against his chest. He held her in his arms as Luka pulled away to dispose of his condom. Luka came back to them, Adrien moving Marinette to rest against Luka so he could clean himself off. He nodded to his bed. “It’s more comfortable up there.”

When he came back from the bathroom, they were cuddled up in his bed under the covers. He stood watching them, a million thoughts running through his head. Should he put clothes on? Pajamas? They were naked right now though. Did they want to borrow some pajamas? Did they even want to stay the night? Was he supposed to tell them goodbye and kick them out of his house?

Marinette realized he was back and got out of bed to go to the bathroom. “I’ll be right back.”

Adrien felt a sense of comfort, the two of them walking naked around each other. Awkwardness still lingered though, and he debated putting clothes on again.

Luka eventually cleared his throat, mimicking what Adrien had told them earlier. “It’s more comfortable over here.”

Adrien blushed and went to his dresser. He opened the drawer, taking out a pair of pajama pants, awkwardly holding them unsure if he should put them on or offer them to Luka or just put them away. “Do you…” Adrien started, unsure of how to finish. Luka watched him patiently.

Marinette opened the door to the bathroom and came back out. She climbed back into bed, removing her bra and tossing it onto the floor where the rest of their clothes resided. Adrien timidly put the pants back into the drawer.

“Do you two want to stay the night?”

They both smiled at him, Marinette speaking first, “Only if you sleep with us.” She flipped the covers open more as an invitation to Adrien.

He gave a short laugh, realizing someone else was inviting him into his own bed. “Of course.”

Adrien got in bed, leaving space between him and Marinette. His stomach knotted up when Marinette cuddled into him. He relaxed, resting his head against hers when he realized Luka had followed her over, the three of them snuggled up together.

He wasn’t sure what this meant between them, but he enjoyed it.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Luka woke to the sound of a door closing. It was very soft, but Luka was a light sleeper. The feeling of unfamiliar sheets jumpstarted Luka’s brain as to where he was and what happened last night. He stretched, smiling. Watching Marinette and Adrien together was better than he ever imagined it. There was something about it that was more than just sexual attraction. It felt different than when they were with Chat Noir. While he definitely considered Chat Noir a friend, there couldn’t ever be that same level of friendship that they had with Adrien. Luka thought it made sense—there was no way he’d be able to hold a good level of intimacy as Viperion. While he liked being Viperion, he was glad he didn’t have the same obligations that Chat Noir and Ladybug had. It seemed like they spent half their life as their alter ego. He wondered how difficult it was for them to keep a steady relationship.

Rolling to his side, he found Marinette still sound asleep and the spot next to her empty. A pang of worry hit Luka. Did Adrien leave because he was uncomfortable? Luka heard noise coming from the kitchen and made himself take a deep breath. Maybe Adrien was just hungry and wanted to get up. 

He traced his hand over Marinette’s skin wanting to gently wake her up. Luka wanted to check in with her before they met up with Adrien again. She eventually opened her eyes, looking around. Marinette seemed to have the same momentary confusion of where she was that Luka had when he woke up.

He smiled at her. “We’re at Adrien’s.”

Marinette’s eyes lit up and she smiled. “Right.” She turned around to look for Adrien, only to find the empty sheets. “Where is he?

“I think he’s in the kitchen.”

“Oh,” She said, snuggling into Luka and giving him a kiss.

Luka wrapped his arms around her. “How are you?”

She hummed, smiling. “I’m so good. That was so good. It was just—” She paused, backing up so she could look at him better. “What about you?”

Luka couldn’t help but laugh at her sudden concern. “I’m good. It was nice. Very nice. It’s just… I don’t know if I should be there next time.”

Marinette furrowed her brow, sitting up. “What? Why not?”

“Don’t get me wrong, I loved it. It was—” he sighed dreamily. “It was amazing. You and Adrien have such good chemistry, and I loved being part of it. It’s just… I worry that I made him uncomfortable by being there.”

“Why do you think that?”

Luka sat up. “Well, we talked about it beforehand, right? We decided to let him take the lead if he wanted to… you know, do anything with me. But it was almost like he was avoiding me. I don’t know. There was something about it.” He shrugged. “Maybe I’m overthinking it. Besides, this whole thing was supposed to be about you and Adrien doing things. I wasn’t supposed to be part of this. At least, not like this. And it’s fine - if I’m not part of this. I still really, really like the idea of you two being together.”

Marinette frowned, bringing her hands to hold his. “But, I want you to be happy too. I liked you being there…”

He smiled gently at her. “But I don’t want to make Adrien uncomfortable.”

Marinette thought for a moment before giving him a stern look. “Then I think you should get Adrien’s opinion about this before deciding things for him.”

Luka stared at her. “Damn, you’re right. Here I am having an entire conversation about Adrien’s feelings without actually taking time to ask him anything.”

He sighed in frustration for letting himself get carried away like that. It was completely unfair for him to be assuming how Adrien felt without talking to him. Luka always tried his best to consider others' stances before making opinions on his own, but it was hard to always do that.

Luka gave Marinette a quick smooch on the cheek. “I love you.”

She grinned. “I know. Now go talk to him. I’ll be there in a little bit.”

* * *

Adrien turned the blender on, fruit whirling in the machine. He should be feeling ecstatic about last night. The sex was hot. His friends seemed to enjoy it as well. They even stayed the night with him. Everything about last night was perfect.

Yet, he was worried. Worried that he spent too much time worrying last night about copying Chat Noir during sex and being found out. Because of this, he felt like Luka might have thought he was completely uninterested in him. Adrien was still shy of the thought of being with another man, but he  _ was  _ interested. At least Chat Noir had done something about it.

Adrien felt like he was really connecting with Marinette. The way they kissed and touched each other—even the way they looked at each other. He felt like he was dancing around all of that with Luka last night and it frustrated him. He wanted the pleasant feeling he had with Marinette to be shared with both of them. More than that, he didn’t want Luka to feel excluded when in reality, Adrien cared for him just as much as he cared for Marinette.

He sighed, turning the blender off and taking down three glasses. Adrien began cleaning the kitchen when Luka strode in. His hair was a mess and he was wearing the shirt and sweatpants that Adrien had laid out for him. He had also left clothes out for Marinette.

“Hi,” Adrien said, putting his cutting board away.

“Hey. Um…” He gestured towards the bedroom. “Marinette will be out soon.”

It disappointed him that Luka made it seem like Adrien was only waiting on Marinette to wake up.

“Did you sleep well?” Adrien said, hoping to start a conversation between them. Maybe he could somehow bring up how he was feeling about their threesome from last night.

Luka grinned. “Yes, I did.” He noticed the blender and glasses and walked over to it, picking the blender up to start pouring. Adrien was always amazed with how comfortable Luka seemed to be in other people’s houses.

“Oh!” Luka said, a bit startled as the smoothie poured too fast out of the blender and toppled over the outside of the glass, running over his fingers. He set the blender back down, looking for something to clean the mess up with. “Uh…”

Adrien caught Luka’s forearm with his hand. “Don’t worry about it,” he said, bringing Luka’s smoothie covered fingers to his mouth. Adrien paused to look at him. Luka watched him, a smirk playing on his lips. Adrien wondered if Luka was ever shy about things like this. 

Adrien’s tongue licked the smoothie from his fingers, the taste of strawberry and banana meeting his senses. He brought two of Luka’s fingers into his mouth, sucking the rest of the flavor off of them, his tongue slowly gliding between his fingers.

Luka exhaled, his gaze fixated on Adrien’s mouth. Adrien knew there were still things to talk about between them, but perhaps this was a good start on getting Adrien’s feelings across. If anything, it was certainly enjoyable.

“Good morning.” A chipper voice from behind Luka said.

Adrien dropped Luka’s hand like he had been caught doing something inappropriate. He felt silly for feeling guilty. They had all just slept with each other. But in the back of his mind, he couldn’t help but remember that Luka and Marinette were in a relationship with each other and Adrien was not a part of that. It felt wrong doing something with Luka without Marinette being a part of it.

Luka laughed lightly as he continued his task of cleaning up the smoothie mess.

Marinette strode up to Adrien, dressed in Adrien’s oversized shirt and sweatpants. She looked really cute, but Adrien felt too awkward to say anything about it. Marinette stood on tip-toes, placing her mouth next to his ear. “His fingers in your mouth looked really nice.”

Adrien’s cheeks warmed. She had seen what they were doing. How long had she been standing there? He looked down at her and saw that she was smiling at him—his guilt melting away. She liked what him and Luka were doing. 

“So I think I may have gotten an answer,” Luka chimed in, pouring the rest of the smoothies.

“An answer?” Adrien said, clearing his throat when it came out hoarse.

He hummed, handing Adrien and Marinette a glass. “That you’re okay with me being there when we have sex.”

A pang of sadness hit his heart. “You didn’t think I wanted you there?”

“I wasn’t sure.” Luka shrugged, “I didn’t want to make you feel uncomfortable with my being there. It’s obvious you and Marinette have chemistry.  _ But _ …” He lifted his brows in an obvious way as if to point out what Adrien had just been doing to Luka in the kitchen.

“I didn’t mean to make you feel that way. I was just… nervous.”  _ Nervous and worried you’d know I was Chat Noir.  _ He leaned against the countertop. “I really like both of you.” It felt weird saying that in this situation. What did it even mean? That he liked them as friends? That he liked having sex with them? What more could it even mean?

“Well, in that case, would you like to do this again sometime?” Luka asked.

Adrien’s heart sprang out of his chest. “Really? You’d want to?” He looked between Luka and Marinette.

Marinette tapped her fingers on her glass. “How about our place next week?”

* * *

  
  


Ladybug found Chat Noir sitting on top of a slanted roof. She sat next to him, feeling uncomfortable when he didn’t say anything like usual. Maybe he was still upset with her. She had told him as Marinette that having sex with him wouldn’t change anything between them. However, because he didn’t know that Ladybug was Marinette, it seemed to have changed regardless.

“I spoke with Adrien.”

Chat Noir tilted his head a bit as if indicating he was listening.

“I explained to him what it’s like being… us. That we’re only part of a whole person.” She continued when Chat Noir stayed silent. “I can’t explain everything I do as Ladybug because I can’t explain it without revealing who I am when I’m not Ladybug. It’s something I’ve always struggled with, but I’m trying to do better with it. Ladybug is a part of me, but I can’t treat her like she  _ is  _ me.”

Chat Noir sighed heavily, leaning back to look up at the sky. When he spoke, it was like he hadn’t even been upset with her this whole time. “Yeah I get it. I always wondered that. With you. If you would like who I really am.” He turned to her with a melancholic grin. “Maybe that’s how I could have won your heart.”

She playfully glared at him for flirting with her again. Chat Noir would always be a dear friend of hers, and she now had to admit he appealed to her on a sexual level. However, she couldn’t imagine being close with him like she was with Luka. Even the differences between Chat Noir and Adrien were enough to make her realize that Chat Noir could never be more than what he already was.

Chat Noir shook his head with a laugh. “But I think it’s something we need to stop thinking about. Having a life for us outside of rescuing others.” He looked at her. “In costume I mean.”

She smiled at him. “Yeah. At least we don’t have to be alone while doing it.” She held a fist out to him and he bumped his knuckles against hers.

Ladybug rest her head on his shoulder and he rest his head atop hers.

“Hey,” he said abruptly. “But if anyone ever hurts you in your real life, come find me. I’ll help you, even if I can’t get involved.”

“I know you would.” She linked arms with him. “I’d do the same for you.”

“I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and for leaving comments!  
> This was my first time writing erotica, so I hope you all enjoyed it.  
> I might be continuing this with a part two, so look forward to that~


End file.
